Nerima guys
by ranmaxakanelove
Summary: Los chicos de la serie no se conocen de nada, hasta que entran en una casa donde deveran pasar todo el verano. Es una especie de reality show.
1. Chapter 1

Empezando esta historia sobre un reality americano que a mi me encanta a ver si adivinan cual es. Trata sobre 8 personas encerradas en una casa, no se conocen de nada. ¿ les suena? Bueno espero que les guste

Intro presentacion de los personajes:

Ryoga: quiero llegar a Nerima

Kodachi: en verano todo el mundo se va a la playa

Mousse:¡ la casa de Nerima va a ser la leche!

Kuno: van a volar las camisetas y se veran los bikinis, es donde hay que estar

Ukyo: suele haber entre 6... o 10 personas

Mousse : sera una locura vivir con unos desconocidos durante todo el verano, saldremos habra chicas... ¡ el paraiso!

Shampoo: tios cachas por toooodas partes, tias buenas y musica

Ranma: quiero entrar en la casa, conocer chicas, chicos y ver que pasa estoy preparado.

Akane: ¡nerima haya voi!

**Ryoga " p-chan"  
**

-En esta ciudad cuando un tio como yo para los demas se sientan a su alrededor. Mi estilo de vida es simple :

estar moreno, ir al gimnasio , cuidar a tu familia y ligar.

Tengo una maquina de rayos en casa, para mi estar moreno es serio es mi estilo de vida. Ademas de eso soy super dulce, soy el favorito de las féminas. Cuando me ven por la calle las tias se encienden y se mueren por irse a casa conmigo. No suele ligarme a las pivas de otros pero aveces pasa, los dejan por mi. Tardo unos 10 minutos en peinarme, hay que estar perfectos. No pienso irme a Nerima sin mis bandas para la cabeza, tengo miles, amarillas , rojas , azules... Cuando llegue a la casa y me vean, a todas les gustare.

**Shampoo:  
**

**- **¡me voy a Nerima tia!

Quiero conocer a un tio, mi sueño es mudarme a Nerima y vivir la vida.

Quiero tios morenos guapos y que este muuuy bueno, yo soy asi. El tamaño no importa, yo soy bajita , grito mucho y me importa todo una mierda.

**Kuno " el rayo azul"**

-Les presento a mis bebes.

Mis bebes son mis abdominales, tengo tantos que les llamo los rayos azules. No se por que pero asi es. Yo soy un tio guapo, moreno, fino y elegante. Cuando me miro al espejo no puedo evitar hecharme piropos a mi mismo. A las tias les molan los abdominales, algunas solo quieren eso. Tener un tio que cuando se levanta la camiseta parece Ranmbo. Hago ejercicio unas cinco veces a la semana.

**Akane:**

-Soy la tia mas dulce del mundo pero no me toques mucho los huevos por que te puedes arrepentir. Todo el mundo dice que mi sonrisa es mi mayor arma y yo me lo creo. No me interesa el amor , solo quiero salir, bailar y ligar con muchos tios que esten buenos. Cuanto mas cortos sean los pantalones mejor.

Me encanta los tacones y maquillarme. La casa va a temblar cuando llegue.

**Mousse:**

-¡Me voy a Nerima de vacaciones!**  
**

Soy un niño mimado, soy hijo unico y mi madre me lo consiente todo. Ella cocina y limpia la casa y yo bueno pues ayudo en lo que sea, y eso mola pues a las tias les encantan los chicos familiares.

Esos tios cachas con moreno de mentira y maquillaje no son hombres son mujercitas. Muchos piensan que por estar cuadrados somos tontos, pero no es asi. Yo he hido a la universidad, me encanta estudiar pero cuando salgo de fiesta bailo como el que mas, hay que darlo todo en la pista.

En Nerima pasare mi primer verano con 21 años, ya no tendre que falsificar el carnet , llevas 21 años esperando por este dia y cuando llega dices. Dios es la puta caña. Solo espero que en la casa, las tias esten muy buenas y que los tios no sean unos gilipollas jeje

**Ukyo " u-chan"**

- La gente que no me conoce me odia por que quiere ser como yo. Soy una mantis religiosa, despues de estar con un tio les arranco la cabeza. Tengo la mala costumbre de jugar con los tios. Estoy con ellos un mes y cuando me aburro les dejo. Tengo novio, y esto es raro por que estar en una casa con hombres a mi alrededor... no se si podre contenerme. Las mujeres sean como sean no pueden ser como yo y eso les jode mucho. Nerima preparate U-chan va para ya.

**Ranma**

Primera y única regla: no enamorarme en Nerima, nunca, ni de coña.

No me interesa el amor, paso, con tener una tia cada noche vale de sobra. Si me quito la camiseta vienen a mi como los osos a la miel. La primera impresion es importante, puedes no tener un puto duro pero tienes que estar guapo simpre.

Algunos tios van mas maquillados que sus novias y eso es inaceptable, para estar con una tia tiene que ser mas guapa que yo.

¡ vamonos!

**Kodachi:**

Soy la Kim Kardashian de esta ciudad.

Soy natural mis tetas son de verdad y tengo un culo estupendo. Este verano voy a desmelenarme. ¡ A ver estoy buena!. Si no me veo bien no salgo de casa. No salgo a buscar chicos normalmente ellos, me buscan a mi. Soy muy maja y abierta pero no os recomiendo que conozcais mi lado malo. Tengo novio, y esto es nuevo para el pues simpre estamos juntos. A ver como se lo toma...

Capitulo uno: bienvenidos a la casa.

**Bienvenidos a Nerima.**

Kuno: vaya aqui es, esta chula me gusta- al abrir la puerta vio un vestibulo con sofas una mesa y una cocina inmensa-hogar dulce hogar, si señor.

_Camara de Kuno:_

- Al abrir la puerta me molo tiene una decoracion guay, la casa tenia muchas habitaciones , muchas plantas y lo mejor tenia jacuzzi_. _Y entonces pense es un sitio perfecto para el verano.

_fin camara de Kuno._

Kuno_:_ creo que tengo el derecho de elejir la habitacion por haber sido el primero, a ver... aqui , esta me gusta- la habitacion es marrón, tiene tres camas.

_Camara de Kuno._

- puse mis cosas al lado de la cama que habia escogidoy me puse a esperar a la gente para ver si habia imbeciles y tias buenas.

_Fin camara de Kuno_

Ryoga: a ver como es este sitio en la casa que han pillado para el rey. Por fin he llegado es aqui. que chula de dos plantas me gusta.

- cuando entre vi la casa y flepe era increible. Entonces de una puerta salio un tio, con un tupe super raro.

Kuno: que pasa tio me llamo Kuno.

Ryoga: yo soy Ryoga encantado.

Kuno: igualmente tio igualmente. Estoy escogiendo habitacion, si yo fuera tu haria lo mismo.

Ryoga: si tienes razon

_Camara de Ryoga_

- cuando entre vi a ese tio y nos caimos bien.

_fin camara Ryoga._

Kuno_:_ tengo muchas cosas pero no tantas cosas como tu. Estoy rodeado por tus maletas.

_Camara de Ryoga_

- como nos llevabamos bien decidimos dormir juntos y si sobraba una cama y cojia una tia que estuviera buena, pues mejor.

_Fin camara Ryoga_

Una chica entra por la puerta...

¿?¿: ¡hola!

Ryoga: oigo a una tia, ¡vaya y menuda tia!

Akane : jaja hola soy Akane encantada.

Ryoga: yo Ryoga igualmente.

Kuno: kuno un placer.

Akane: igualmente.

_Camara de Kuno._

- vi a ese pivón y pense , ¡ dios podria tener algo con ella!.

_Fin camara de Kuno_

Ryoga : estamos cojiendo habitaciones.

Akane: ¿ si ? y donde voy yo...

Kuno: que pregunta, pues con nosotros dos esta claro.

_Camara de AKane_

_-_Eran los tipicos tios cachas y guapos de Nerima, tenian unos cuerpos increibles , de verdad que si.

_fin camara de akane._

En la habitacion de los chicos_:_

Kuno: a ver nosotros tres podriamos dormir aqui.

Akane: ¿nosotros tres?

Ryoga: por mi bien teneis pinta de majos

Akane: si soy muy maja.

Kuno: pues ... hay que decidirlo rapido, por que va a llegar la gente.

Akane: yo acepto.

_Camara de kuno_

- esta tia es muy guapa. Me encantaria tener algo con ella.

_Fin camara de Kuno_

Mousse_:_ Hola , hola hola.

Kuno: ey colega ¿ que hay? ¿ como te llamas?

Mousse: Mousse, ¿ que tal?

Akane: hola Mousse.

_Camara de Mousse_

Lo primero que vi fue un tio con una cinta en la cabeza y pense, este es el tipico cachas de nerima, luego habia otro con un tupe super raro, y Akane no es la mejor tia del mundo. Esperaba tias que estubieran mas buenas.

_Fin camara de Mousse_

En una habitación:

Kuno: si yo fuera tu , me pondria solo, por que... no querras que te toque con un imbecil.

Mousse: no se si quier dormir solo... dios decisiones decisiones...ya se esperare al siguientesi me parece bien me quedo si no me voy a la habitacion de una sola persona.

Ryoga. tu veras...

En la terraza, los cuatro chicos esperan impacientes al siguiente personaje que ocupara la casa, cuando ven llegar un coche azul electrico:

Kuno: espera... es una tia

Akane: si es una tia.

_Camara de Mousse_

-en cuanto salio del coche y le vi el lazo en la cabeza y la ropa de marca adivine que era una tia mimada. asi que sali corriendo a cambiar las cosas de sitio.

_fin camara de Mousse_

Akane: jajaj se va corriendo

Ryoga : huye huye.

De nuevo en la cocina:

Kuno: hola, todavia no estamos todos, asi que vete cojiendo habitacion.

Ukyo: ya esta bien.

Akane: hola.

Ukyo: hola guapa.

Mousse: ¿ como te llamas?

Ukyo: U-chan

_Camara de Mousse_

- para el carro un momento. A ver a mi no me parece mal pero al menos podrias decir tu verdadero nombre, yo no voy por ahi diciendo " que pasa me llamo Mou- chan" .

_Fin camara Mousse._

Ukyo_:_ ¿ por que has cojido la individual?

Mousse: no queda otra.

Ukyo: venga ya que pena

Mousse: tienes mas por alli.

Akane: ven te acompaño a verlas.

Ukyo: gracias. ¿ Akane verdad?

Akane: asi es.

En una habitacion azul cielo:

Ukyo:bueno yo me quedo con esta.

Akane : genial, la mia esta ahi al lado.

Ukyo: bueno, vamos a la cocina con los demas.

En la cocina:

Ryoga. oigo a alguien.

Shampoo: hola... ¡ha llegado la fiesta!

Ukyo: ha llegado la fiesta.

Shampoo: ¿ que tal?

Kuno : hola guapa soy kuno.

Akane: encantada.

Ryoga. ¿como te llamas?

Shampoo: me suelen llamar Neko, pero mi nombre es Shampoo.

_camara de Ryoga_:

Shamu, shrastoo, Shampoo, shashu... no se ni como es, es un nombre super raro. Es ta bajita que parece un chiguagua en miniatura.

_Fin camara Ryoga_

Shampoo: ¿estais bebiendo?

Ryoga: asi es.

Shampoo: woooow dazme un chupito

_Camara de Ukyo_

cuando dijo lo del chupito yo puse una cara como diciendo: madre mia, esta chiflada...

_Fin camara Ukyo_

Akane: ¿ han llamado a la puerta?

Kuno: creo que si.

Shampoo : ayia! yo habrooo- cuando abrio la puerta un chico aparece en escena.

Shampoo: holaa

Ranma : hola que hay ¿soy Ranma tu?

Shampoo: mi nombre es shampoo, un placer guapo.

Kuno: que pasa tio.

Ranma. que hay...

Mousse: ¡ mierda! soy el mas joven.

_Camara de Shampoo_

la verdad es que me gusto Ranma. Esta super bueno. Esta cachas y morenito. Todo lo que yo pudiera desear

_Fin camara de Shampoo_

Ranma: hola...

Akane: hola

Kuno: ¿que te parece la casa?

Ranma: esta chula... bueno estaria mejor con una barra de streptease hay en medio.

Ryoga: no te falta razon.

Kuno: chicas a la casa no podeis trar idiotas.

Shampoo. ni vosotros a guarras.

Ranma: pero si en Nerima no hay otra cosa.

¿?¿: hola...

Mousse: vaya hola que pasa.

Kodachi: hola, encantada me llamo Kodachi.

_Camara de Ranma_

-esa tia llevaba la ropa en bolsas...de basura. ¿ que pasa tan mal estas de dinero que no te puedes comprar una?¿ no te la puede dejar nadie? es raro, muuuy raro.

Shampoo: chin chin tia

Kodachi: todavia tengo el vaso vacio pero chin chin

Un hombre alto, con bigote y de aspecto amigable entro en la casa:

Soun. hola chicos, que ¿ya estais bebiendo?

Ryoga: un poco

Sound: bueno pues ahora escuchadme bien, ya le dareis luego a la bebida. Mi nombre es Soun y soy el casero, y el hombre que os dara trabajo. Estas vacaciones si quereis seguir aqui devereis trabajar en mi tienda.

_Camara de Kodachi_

¿ estas de coña? ¿ trabajar? ¿ en verano? no lo siento , me niego.

_Fin camara Kodachi_

Soun: si llegais tarde, borrachos o no vais a trabajar, quedareis despedidos y os tendreis que ir. ¿ vale?

Todos: si.

Soun: bueno pues que os cuanda, y visitad la ciudad, es bonita.

Cuando el hombre desaparecio siguieron con la fiesta en la parte de arriba, donde habia una hamaca, una cama y el jacuzzi.

_Camara de Mousse_

estabamos todos bebiendo, pero a Shampoo se le subieron las copas a la cabeza... y estaba un poco borracha, era una babosa. Cojia a Ryoga del pantalon y decia no se que de superman o algo asi. Tambien se intento enrollar con Ranma y Kuno. Era un poco... asqueroso.

_Fin camara de Mousse_

Shampoo: venga guapo no te voy a comer...

Ranma: mejor otro dia.

_Camara de Ukyo:_

Shampoo acabo tan borracha que se quedo dormida como un bebe en cuanto se hecho en la hamaca, ¿sabes? no mola. Vale que bebas un poco pero no asi. Por lo menos mi respeto, ya lo ha perdido. Pero bueno mientras ella dormia todos fuimos al paseo a ver la ciudad

_fin camara de Ukyo_

En el paseo, todos reian y hechaban partidas en los dostintos puestos de el paseo. Kuno consiguio un osito rosa para sami y Ukyo se consiguio a si misma otro pero en verde.

Mientras en la casa...

Shampoo: ¿donde coño estan todos?

Cuan cua cuan... cua cua cua

Shampoo: cua cua cua cua ¿que coño era eso? ¡AL FINAL ERA EL TELEFONO! el telefono tenia forma de pato.

Shampoo: ¿si?

¿?¿: ¿ esta Ukyo?

shampoo: ¿quien?

?¿?: Ukyo

Shampoo: voy ha ver- posa el telefono y vuelve a sonar.- aaah esto esta haciendo cua...

¿?¿: Ukyo...

Shampoo: no esta, siento haberte colgado , este telefono es una mierda.

¿?¿: tranquila no pasa nada, ¿ sabes donde esta?

shampoo: ni idea, cuando vuelva le aviso que has llamado

?¿?: vale gracias

cuando colgo...

Shampoo: oh oh, se me ha olvidado preguntar quien era.

En el paseo:

Al volver a la casa Kuno y akane hiban cojidos de la mano y riendose.

_Camara de Ranma_

creo que Kuno va a intentar algo con Akane. Es un pegajoso siempre cojiendola de la mano y haciendole carantoñas y ella le sigue el juego. La verdad no lo entiendo

_fin camara de ranma._

Mousse: van de la mano? ¿ estan cojidos de la mano?

Ryoga: si

Mousse: flipo

_Camara de Kuno_

No se que ha pasado pero AKane tiene algo especial, la verdad es que conectamos y a quien no le guste , que le jodan.

_fin camara de Kuno_

Cuando llegaron a casa Shampoo estaba en un sofa irritada esperando 

Shampoo:¿donde estabais?

Ukyo: fuimos al paseo.

Shampoo: ah, ukyo ha llamado un tio, y ha preguntado por ti.

Ukyo: seria mi novio

Ryoga:¿ tienes novio?

Ukyo. si, seis lindos meses de relacion.

Ranma: al final sale la verdad.

_Camara de Ukyo_

con los tios que hay aqui como puede tener novio. Si pasa una noche conmigo la hare olvidar a su novio para siempre.

_Fin camara Ukyo_

Akane: no se vosotros pero, yo me voy a dormir

Shampoo. te sigo.

La noche cayo sobre Nerima, y en la casa los 8 jovenes se quedaron profundamente dormidos. A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron temprano. Pues empezaria a trabajar en la tienda de camisetas de Soun

soun: bien chicos el primer turno de trabajo sera hoy de 7 a 11 de la noche que sera de Kuno y Akane.

Kuno: nos perderemos la fiesta...

Akane: bueno un dia no pasa nada.

Soun: me gusta tu actitud. Id a casa y descansad para esta tarde.

Todos: gracias , adios.

En la casa todos se estaban preparando para comer, Mousse cocinaria pues era el mejor en ello o eso decia el.

Mousse: akane podrias freir el huevo.

Akane: yO? si se me quema hasta el ...agua

Kuno: vamos no sera para tanto.

Akane: esta bien

10 minutos despues.

Ranma: akane por la seguridad de todos...alejate de la cocina.

Akane: os lo dije.

Shampoo: yo hacerlo, no preocuparse.

Ranma: nunca vi una mujer tan torpe para la cocina que tu

Akane: dios me halagas

Ranma: me haces reir.

Akane le dedico una sonrisa a Ranma

_Camara de Kuno_

Akane es la mas guapa de la casa, y es normal que guste, pero he visto que Ranma le hace ojitos y se la esta intentando camelar. Por encima de mi cadaver.

_Fin camara de Kuno_

Despues de una exquisita comida, Las chicas se fueron a hechar una siesta, Ryoga y mousse las imitaron y encambio Ranma y Kuno fueron al gimnasio.

Kuno: oye tio que piensas de las chicas.

Ranma: me caen bien.

Kuno: y akane, que piensas de Akane.

Ranma: a akane... me la follaria.

Kuno: ya tio.

_Camra de Ranma_

quise cabrear un poco a dije que me follaria a Akane, es verdad pero lo hice mas que nada para molestarle por que se que le gusta.

_Fin camra de Ranma_

KUNO: Espero que no intentes nada on ella.

Ranma: no tranquilo.

Una hora despues estaban en la casa despertando a los demas

**bUENO , QUE CAPI MAS LARGO, DEMASIADO DIRIA YO. Puede que os hagais algo de lio por las cámaras y todo eso, pero pensar que es un reality show. Espero que lo lean. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

cAPITULO 2: ELECCIONES.

Eran cerca de las 7 y Akane y Kuno hiban en direccion al trabajo. Hiban charlando muy amenamente y riendo a carcajadas, cuando llegaron entraron en la tienda y vieron a Soun

Soun: hola chicos, sois puntuales

Akane: puntualidad ante todo

Soun: me gusta ese pensamiento. A ver Kuno, vendera las camisetas y tu Akane, estaras en la caja

Kuno: vale, te conseguire muchas clientas.

Soun : eso espero

_Camara de Akane_

Kuno se lo tomo muy enserio, y se puso en la puerta , y atrajo a miles de chicas, convenciendolas de que se compraran un short que pusiera me encanta los rayos azules y cada vez que preguntaban quienes eran se levantaba la camiseta , enseñaba sus abdominales y decia " esto muñeca", vendio unos cuantos.

_Fin camara de Akane_

kuno. otro rayo azul

Soun: me encantan los rayos azules.

Kuno: normal

_Camara de Kuno_

Es normal que te gusten mis rayos azules, les gustan a todo el mundo : papas, mamas, niños ,abuelos, abuelas, perros, vecinos, cuñadas... a todo ser vivo o muerto les encantan los rayos azules.

_Fin camara de Kuno_

Akane: hoy te lo has currado

Kuno: si hacemos un buen equipo

Akane: tu lo has hecho todo, yo solo cobraba

Kuno: eres muy modesta, mira te voy a comprar un short que ponga me encantan los rayos azules

Akane: gracias.

_Camara de Kuno_

estabamos todos hablando y aparecieron todos en la tienda vestidos para salir, Ranma llevaba un pantalon super ajustado al igual que ryoga y una camiseta negra, Mousse unos pantalones sueltos y una camisa verde y Shampoo y Ukyo unas camisetas que parecian que se le hjiban a salir las tetas, esa ropa no es de dar un paseo,y me mosqueo.

_Fin camara de Kuno_

Akane: vais a salir

Shampoo: vamos a Karma, la discoteca del paseo

Ukyo: ¿ no os importa verdad?

Kuno: pues si un poco, ¿no podiais haber esperado a mañana que nadie tiene turno de tarde?

Ranma: que mas da volveremos pronto

Akane: a mi me da igual

Ryoga: bueno nos vemos

Kuno: pasaoslo bien.

En la discoteca.

Shampoo: mirad a esos dos.

_Camara de Mousse_

me di la vuelta y vi a Ukyo bailar con Ryoga, haber tiene novio y bailar con amigos no tiene nada de malo, pero su culo y el cuerpo de Ryoga estaban pegados. Y eso si tienes novio esta mal.

_Fin de camara de Mousse_

Ranama: flipo.

Mousse: pues voy a seguir su ejemplo.

Mousse, empezo a bailar con todas y cada una de las chicas alli presentes, bailo con Shampoo y otras mas , incluso paso entre las faldas de una chica algo rellenita.

Unas horas despues todos estaban agotados y decidieron volver a la casa.

En la casa:

Kuno. no puedo creer que se hayan ido

Akane: ya ni yo... oye ¿ le gusto a alguien de la casa?

Kuno:¿ que?

Akane: venga se que los tios hablais...

Kuno: bueno... esta claro que a Ranma no.

_Camara de Akane_

No se como es Kuno, no se si le gusta tontear o si de verdad le gusto asi que, no se no estoy muy segura.

_Fin de la camara de Akane_

Kuno: tu que piensas de Ranma?

Akane: me gusta

Kuno: es inmaduro, siempre dice que se quiere acostar con todas las tias de la ciudad

_Camara de Kuno_

estoy intentando que Akane pase de Ranma, y no me siento mal por ello, es mas no me hizo falta pensarmelo dos veces, Ranma no me hiba a quitar a Akane

_Fin camara de Kuno_

Cuando los chicos llegaron a casa de la discoteca se fueron a sus camas a escepcion de Ukyo que se fue con Ryoga

_Camara de Ryoga_

U-chan se fue a tumbar conmigo, llevabamos toda la noche tonteando y en la casa seguimos igual, yo estaba jugando con la cadena de su pantalon y note que me dio un beso y ese fue mi pasaporte al cielo

_Fin camara de Ryoga_

Los chicos se besaban tumbados en la cama, el le cojia la cara y ella le sujetaba los brazos. Se separaban a pocos milimetros para luego volver a juntar sus labios. Pasados unos minutos, se separaron totalmente y Ukyo empezo a jugar con el pantalon de Ryoga.

Ukyo : dios, tienes un pircing en el pene... me encanta

Ryoga: no lo sabe nadie.

Ukyo: yo lo se... dios...te he visto el pene

Y asi entre risas se quedaron dormidos. Ranma subio a la terraza y vio a Akane y se sento con ella

Akane: que tal la disco.

Ranma: bien, mucho baile

Akane: muchas tias.

Ranma : si de eso tambien.

Akane: bueno mañana ya podre salir

Ranma: me debes un baile.

Akane : esta bien pero solo uno.

Y al igual que los otros dos se quedaron dormidos como troncos. Ala mañana siguiente Ranma se desperto , tapo a Akane con su camiseta como pudo y bajo a la cocina. En ella, Kodachi y Ryoga estaban hablando.

Kodachi: por que nos fuimos, ¿cerraban la discoteca?

Ranma: no simplemente, nos fuimos.

Ryoga: ¿no te acuerdas?

Kodachi: de casi nada

Ryoga: te acuerdas del gorila de metro ochenta?

Kodachi: si de el portero me acuerdo.

Ranma: no ese no el tio con el que te enrollaste

Kodachi: ¿ que tio?

Ryoga: que movida, tu con novio y enrollandote con otros.

Kodachi: dios no me acuerdo...¿ quien era?

Shampoo aparecio en escena: se llamaba Yono o yoshiro...

Ranma: si una mierda de esas

Kodachi: no me acuerdo de nada.

_Camara de Kodachi_

la habia cagado, me sentia mal y le he puesto los cuernos a mi novio, asi que le llame para contarselo todo

_Fin de la camra de Kodachi_

¿?¿: diga?

Kodachi: soy yo tenemos que hablar

¿?¿: lo siento ahorano puedo hablar estoy en una reunion

Kodachi: es que tiene que ser ahora.

¿?¿: luego hablamos.

Kodachi: oye..

Ryoga: dios te ha colgado...

En un baño de la casa dos tios se miraban al espejo.

Mousse. dios me duele el ojo, creo que tengo conjuntivitis, ¿tengo el ojo mas rojo?

Ranma: si algo mas que este

Mousse : es que siento como arenilla...

Ranma: ya... mejor vete al medico

_Camara de Mousse_

Hoy al despertarme , he visto que tenia el ojos derecho hinchado y rojo, una puta conjuntivitis.

_Fin de la camara de Mousse_

Ranma: eso te pasa por meter la cabeza entre las piernas de una gorda jajaja

Mousse: la ultima vez tio , no lo vuelvo a hacer nunca.

Ambos chicos subieron a la terraza donde estaban todos los demas desayunando tranquilamente.

Mousse: tengo que deciros una cosa

Ukyo: ¿ que pasa?

Mousse: creo que tengo conjuntivitis.

Ryoga: de verdad?

Mousse: si y es muy contagiosa

Kuno: si creo que se pilla hasta por el aire

_Camara de Akane_

Cuando Mousse llego con cara de perrito abandonado y dijo eso creia que se le habia muerto alguien o que le pasaba algo, pero luego dice que tiene conjuntivitis me apetecia matarle, no es tan grave comprate un puñetero colirio en una farmacia y punto.

_Fin camara de Akane_

Mousse fue hasta la tienda, a decirle a Soun que no podia ir a trabajar.

Mousse: soun tengo que ir al medio, tengo conjuntivitis y no puedo trabajar.

Soun: vaya hombre...

Mousse: yo queria empezar pero tengo cita en el medico...juro que queria empezar.

Soun: si lo se , no pasa nada, pero tienes que enviar a alguien.

Mousse : esta bien. Adios

Soun : chao y mejoerate

Al llegar a la casa Mousse les conto a los chicos lo hablado y acordado con Soun

Kuno: que turno tienes?

Mousse: de 3 a 9

Kuno: que turno mas chungo, seguro que hace mucho calor, yo no voy

Ukyo: preguntale a Kodachi

Akane: yo podria ir... de 3 a 7. y luego que vaya otro.

Mousse: vale u tu Kodachi podrias ir de 7 a 9 ¿no?

Kodachi: olvidalo.

Akane yo solo lo hago hasta las 7

Mousse: no te va bien

Kodachi: me jode la noche

Mousse: ¿ de 7a 9? ¿ que coño vas a hacer de 7a 9?

Kodachi : pues quiero arreglarme para salir

Mpusse: y a que hora te arreglas ¿a las 6?

_Camara de Mousse._

salimos a las 11 y media ¿a que hora empeizas a arreglarte para salir a las 6?

_Fin camara de Mousse_

Mousse: eso es una escusa barata , la cosa es que no quieres trabajar.

Kodachi: si pudiera salir a las 8 lo haria.

Mousse: ¿ de 7 a 8? para hacer eso no hagas nada.

Paso la tarde sin novedad alguna, Akane fue al la tienda con Ukyo, pues era la que trabajaria con Mousse. Mientras este fue al medico y como bien habia dicho , tenia conjuntivitis, le dieron un colirio y le dijeron que llevara puesto gafas de sol. Y entonces tras horas de esperar, por fin llego la noche.

Ranma:- que hora es...

Ryoga. hora de fiestaa

Los chicos se vistieron rápido, a diferencia de las chicas. Llevaban unos trajes que para los hombres resultaban interesante. Akane acabo la primera pues llebaba una camiseta unos shorts y unos zapaton con tacon. Cuando bajaba los chicos le silvaron.

Ranma: mira como baja que sexy, ademas baja despacio la muy... ¡dios!

Kuno: akane...

Ranma: vaya piernas...

Akane: ¡ vale ya no?

Ranma: igual se me van las manos hacia tu chica Kuno. Tiene las piernas mas bonitas que he visto en mi vida.

_Camara de Kuno_

va a ser iteresante por que Akane esta enamorada de mi y eso a Ranma le jode, le encantaria ser yo.

_Fin de la camara de Kuno._

A las 11 y media llegaron todos a la discoteca llamada Bamboo. Era muy grande parecia un palacio y habia muchisima gente, y la musica estaba a tope.

Mousse: dios tio mira, es el paraiso

Ryoga. y que lo digas...

_Camara de Mousse._

en cuanto oi la musica empece a bailar y a subir tias a la plataforma de baile, ese es el verdadero Mousse.

_Fin camara de Mousse_

Ukyo: dale Akane

Akane: se me van a salir las tetas.

Ukyo: exageradaa ¿y Shampoo?

Akane: alli con un armario de metro noventa y cinco.

_Camara de Kuno_

Desde el principio habia algo entre Akane y yo y pensaba hacercarme mas a ella. Muuuucho mas . Se la robe a Ukyo para bailar, lo estabamos pasando bien y empezamos a enrollarnos. La noche hiba a ser buena.

_Fin camara de Kuno._

Ryoga: Ukyo bailamos.

Ukyo: no me violaras como la ultima vez no.

Ryoga. noo que va.

Los chicos empezaron a bailar, estaban separados pero al final volvieron a hacer lo mismo que la otra noche, de empezaron a acercar mucho hasta que no habia distancia entre ellos.

_Camara de Ryoga._

empece a bailar con Ukyo y habia rollo, estabamos bien. En casa tiene novio pero supongo que ya no. El beso que nos dimos estuvo bien , habia quimica entre nosotros. Empezamos a tocarnos y me dijo " si te enrollas con otra te mato" y yo dije tranquila. Despues de estar conmigo ni se acordara de su novio. Soy un cerdo, que se le va hacer. Tan bien que estabamos pero de repente, desaparecio.

_Fin camara Ryoga_

Shampoo: ¿a donde vas?

Ukyo: a casa

Shampoo: ¿ por que?

Ukyo: no quiero ponerle los cuernos a mi novio.

Shampoo: estaras bien

Ukyo: si tranquila.

Y con esa breve conversacion, Ukyo salio de la discoteca con la camiseta de Ryoga en la mano.

_Camara de Akane_

Ranma esta bueno...jajajaja esta muuy bueno. Me gusta

Fin de camara de Akane.

Akane: bailamos.

Ranma: por supuesto.

_Camara de Ranma._

Akane llego y empezamos a bailar, yo pensaba que ella y Kuno tenian algo... la verdad es que me sorprendio mucho. No me lo esperaba para nada, es decir, hablabamos y tal pero... no se se me hacia raro.

_Fin camara de Ranma_

Ranma: esta noche estoy flipando no tenia ni idea.

_Camara de Ranma_

Una cosa llevo a la otra los dos teniamos ganas asi que sin pensarmelo dos veces, le coji la cara y la bese, y hay que decirlo fue alucinante.

_Fin camara de Ranma_

Ranma y Akane se besaban en medio de la pista y unos furiosos pares de ojos los miraban desde la lejania.

Kuno: que coño esta pasando.

Ryoga: joder...

Mousse: esto es una movida.

Todos estaban en la parte de afuera de la discoteca y Kuno fue hacia alli hecho una furia.

Kuno: te he visto con Ranma. como te has podido enrollar con uno de la casa en mis narices. ¿ es lo que quieres? enrollarte conmigo al principio de la noche y con mi colega al final.

_camara de Akane_

si me mola alguien de la casa voy a hacer lo que me de la gana para conseguirlo, por que tendria que cortarme. Kuno se puso hecho una furia, se puso celoso. Y me pedia explicaciones, como si tuvieramos algo, somos amigos nada mas.

_Fin camara de Akane_

Kuno: mira vete a enrollarte con Ranma, vete con Ranma.

Akane: tu a tu rollo y yo al mio.

Kuno: vale que te den.

Shampoo: dejalo no digas nada.

Kuno se alejo pero no perdio de vista a Akane y a Ranma, que se besaban tras la puerta de la discoteca arrimados a una pared, estaba riendo y besandose muy despues desaparecieron rumbo a casa.

_Camara de Kuno_

estaba un poco bajo, me habian dado calabazas y al final de la noche un tio me miro y me empece a meter con el. A mi eso no me mola, asi que les lance un beso y les dije que vinieran a por mas.

_Fin camara de Kuno_

Kuno: ¿ que coño estas mirando.?

Ryoga: ¿ que pasa con ese tio?

Tio: ¡VAMOS FUERA!

_Camara de Ryoga_

de repente a Mousse le dio un puñetazo uno de esos payasos y nos metimos en la pelea, a ese gilipollas le di en la nariz, ya que es muy facil romperle la nariz a alguien, al final nos hecharon, pero no pasaba nada, nos hibamos a ir de todos modos.

_Fin camara de Ryoga_

Ryoga: nadie le da un puñetazo a mi colega

Mousse: me ha dado un puñetazo

Ryoga: la proxima vez no tendra tanta suerte, le rompere la puta boca.

_Camara de Mousse_

nos fuimos, pero no nos jodieron la noche, las cosas siempre se arreglan, hibamos por la calle y oimos gritos, dimos la vuelta y ahi estaban las tres tias mas buenas que hubiera visto nunca. Asi que las cojimos y nos las llevamos a casa.

_Fin camara de Mousse_

Kuno: habeis visto que tias estan en la terraza.

Kodachi: si, maravillosas.

Kuno: ¿te lo has pasado bien hoy?

Akane: si.

Kuno: si? eso espero.

_Camara de Ranma_

Kuno , estaba celoso por haberme enrollado con Akane. Pero tiene que superarlo

_Fin camara de Ranma_

Kuno: espero que estes contenta con tu eleccion.

Akane: tu si que lo estas

Kuno: que coño pensabas... primero con uno y luego con otro no?

Akane: para nada cielo.

_Camara de Akane_

cree que puede tener a la tia que quiera y que nos gusta a todas no se por que piensa que me gusta no quiero tener nada contigo Kuno, me enrolle contigo pero luego busque a Ranma, me gusta Ranma. Kuno necesitaba un baño de realidad, asi que me quede con Ranma.

_Fin camara de Akane._

Kodachi: Kuno te conozco desde hace mucho y te quiero pero ya no te respeto.

Kuno: eh vete a tomar por el culo ella estaba jugando a dos bandas.

Akane: eres un puto celoso, por eso me gusta Ranma

Ranma: ranma the best jajaja

Kuno: sabes que haz lo que te de la gana

Akane: y tu.

Kuno: pasatelo bien

Akane: gracias.

Ranma se sento con Akane. Kuno se quedo en la puerta que daba a la terraza mirando a la pareja, Ranma harto de la mirada inquisitiva de Kuno dijo:

Ranma: ¿ que coño haces?

Kuno: tengo unas tias arriba.

Ranma: pues sube y haz lo que te salga de la...de ahi tio.

Kodachi: Kuno sube con tus guarras y dejales en paz.

Cuando Kuno desparecio por la puerta Ranma solto un "por fin" y beso a Akane. En la terraza la cosa estaba que arde, Mousse estaba con una rubia haciendose carantoñas y Ryoga hablando con otras dos, cuando Kuno subio dijo:

Kuno: menuda bronca , me han dicho que subiera con mis guarras

Chica 1: la verdad es que yo no soy una guarra y no voy a dejar que me llamen eso.

Mousse: por dios Kuno eres un puto bocazas.

Chica 2: si esas tias suben a gritarnos...

Ryoga: no , no lo haran.

Kodachi: oye, no quereis venir abajao.

_Camara de Kodachi._

Soy una puta cotilla, me encanta estar metiendome y enterandome de la vida de los , no voy a mentir. Y me gusta poner a la gente en su sitio cuando es necesario y esta vez si que lo era.

_Fin camara Kodachi._

Kodachi. ¿por que no venis con vuestros compañeros de piso?

Kuno: si, si claro, luego vamos. Danos unos minutos.

Kodachi: no.

_Camara de Kuno._

esta claro que Kodachi esta celosa, por que yo no le presto la suficiente atencion, pero que se le va a hacer, no me gusta.

_Fin camara de Kuno._

Chica 1: sera mejor que nos vayamos

Kodachi: si eso creo yo tambien

Mousse: ¡no! no hace falta...

Chica 2 si si lo es.

Ryoga : os acompañamos.

Chica 3 gracias.

En el salon, las chicas desaparecieron y Kuno entro hecho una fiera con Kodachi

Kuno :¿ estaras contenta?

Kodachi: creeme que ahora si.

Kuno: ¿ quien carajo te crees que eres? estas en mi lista

Kodachi: tu tambien estas en mi lista. Que te jodan , las tias que te traes a la casa son unas cerdas, y las que quieres pasan de ti.

Shampoo : oh!.

Kodachi: no eres mas que un puto cero a la izquierda.

Kuno: ¿ si? pues tu eres menos de tres.

Kodachi: ja-ja mira guapo no soy una operada, y estoy buena

Kuno: ¡ ja! pierde entre 3 o 4 kilos y ya hablamos.

Kodachi: ¿que? te voy a cortar el pelo mientras duermes.

En una habitacion de la casa, apartada de las demas, tambien conocida por Kuno Mousse y Ryoga como cuarto de los ligues, habia una parejita dandose carantoñas. Ella estaba tumbada boca abajo y el de lado con una mano en su cintura.

Ranma: estaba como loco.

_Camara de Ranma_

Kuno esta celoso por lo mio con Akane. Kuno se tiraria a cerdo por estar en mi lugar.

_Fin camara de Ranma._

Ranma: le has destrozado esta noche ¿ eres consciente de ellos? jeje

Akane: nunca he sido suya.

Ranma: ahora mismo no sabe que hacer odia su vida. ¿ te has enrollado con el?

Akane: no...

Ranma: el dice que si

Akane: no, se me acerco y le hice esto en la oreja.

Akane se acerco a la oreja del chico y la beso con delicadeza y le daba pequeñas subciones al lobulo.

Akane: solo fue eso,

Ranma: hazmelo otra vez.

Akane: nada demasiado comprometedor.

Ranma: vale pero quiero mas.

Akane repitio los besos en la oreja de Ranma, pero a esos besos se sumaron mas besos en la boca y cuello. La noche callo y todos los habitates de la casa dormian tranquilos. A escepcion de una jovencita, que se planteaba como decirle a su novio, que habia tenido un lio con su compañero de piso.

**bUENO FIN DE OTRO CAPITULO MAS ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y QUE LO ENTENDAIS , SI TENEIS ALGUNA DUDA, O NO LO ENTENDEIS PREGUNTADME OS LO EXPLICARE CON GUSTO. bUENO UN BESO A TODOS.**


	3. Chapter 3

cAPITULO 3: la clave es la confianza.

Una nueva mañana en la casa de Nerima. El sol brillaba y la temperatura era la ideal. En la cocina de la casa dos chicos tomaban el desayuno y hablaban amenamente, hasta que vieron entrar a Ukyo frotandose los ojos y bostezando.

Ryoga: U-chan buenos dias

Ukyo: anoche me pire necesitaba hacerlo. Tenia que escaquearme.

Ryoga: te perdiste la accion.

Ranma: te deviste ir media hora antes.

Ukyo: que dices capullo, ¿ hubo algun lio?.

Ranma: bueno... tu te besaste con Ryoga.

Ukyo: se lo que hice y no le bese.

Ranma: si , si lo hiciste, Mousse y yo lo vimos.

_Camara de Ryoga_

En la discoteca U-chan y yo bailamos y nos besamos. Me dio besos en el cuello y el pecho. Pero ahora lo niega , por que se siente mal, por que tiene novio, haber lo entiendo se siente mal por que tiene novio y anoche me morreo.

_Fin camara Ryoga._

Ukyo: ¿ te bese?

El chico asintio, Ranma sonrio y Ukyo suspiro frustrada llevandose las manos a las sienes.

_Camara de Ukyo._

Me sentia mal, pues me he dado cuenta de lo importante que es Tsubasa para mi y necesitaba contarselo.

_Fin camara de Ukyo._

Poco a poco la gente en la casa se fue despertando, y desayunaron tranquilamente y asi, la mañana paso tranquilamente. A las 6 de la tarde Ranma, Akane y Kuno, salian en direccion a la tienda de Soun.

_Camara de Akane_

Creo que hoy va ha haber tension en el trabajo, sera raro por los lios que hemos tenido, el rayo azul, Ranma y yo.

_Fin camara de Akane._

Soun: tarde tortugaas.

Kuno: pensaba que llegabamos bien.

Soun: no tio son las 6y 10

Akane: el reloj de la casa debe de estar mal.

_Camara de Kuno_

No estoy celoso por lo de Ranma y Akane, ya paso. Y, no me preocupa que se enrrollara antes conmigo. Yo puedo estar casi con cualquier tia

_Fin camara de Kuno._

Kuno: no habriamos aguantado mucho juntos

Akane: eres el tipico chulo de Nerima.

Kuno: ¿ en serio?

Akane: veo tus intenciones y paso de ti.

Kuno: ¿ si? pues al principio no lo parecia.

_Camara de Akane_

Creo que Kuno esta un poco celoso, creo que le gusto de verdad y no sabe como llevar mi realacion con Ranma.

_Fin camara de Akane_

Kuno: aun que hoy estas muy guapa, en serio.

Akane: gracias.

Kuno: eres muy guapa

Akane: gracias, eres un caballero, por eso me gustas...¡ Pero no de ese modo! eh asi no.

Kuno: ¿ como que " asi" no? ¿ a que te refieres? nunca se sabe

Akane: me refiero a que ya te conozco...

Kuno: ya me conoces...¿ enserio?

Akane camino hacia la puerta con Rama diciendo: si si si si te conozco, te conozco.

_Camara de Kuno:_

le estoy haciendo la pelota para volver a conquistarla, quiero acercarme muuucho mucho mucho, para luego.. pasar de ella.

_Fin camara de Kuno._

Mientras tanto en la casa...

Ryoga: tu con quien te enrrollaste Sham?

Shampoo: ¿ con quien me enrrolle? no lo se no me acuerdo. Decia la chica con voz lastimera mientras sacaba pepinillos en vinagre de la nevera y se sentaba en un sofa al lado desus compañeros.

Ryoga. dios..jajajaj

Shampoo: ¿de que te ries?

_Camara de Ryoga_

Sham es graciosa, le gustan los pepinillos, Sham es su nuevo mote , ya que tiene un nombre impronunciable.

_Fin camara Ryoga._

Shampoo: me encantan, ¿tu nunca te has comido un pepinillo? decia la chica mientras se comia uno.

Ukyo: en serio ella esta a otro nivel.

_Camara de Shampoo_

Me gustan los pepinillos y los tios, ellos me miraban por que son unos putos pervertidos y se reian. Ah ademas de eso Ryoga me ha cambiado el nombre por Sham, por que el mio es dificil, pero si os fijais lo dicen todos bien, menos el.

_Fin camara de Shampoo._

Shampoo: me los como de una forma especial, primero chupo el jugo.

Mousse: sii... madre mia. jajajaja Me gustas Shampoo eres divertida.

Shampoo: ¿soy especial a que si?.

En la tienda las cosas hiban mas o menos bien Kuno estaba fuera y Akane estaba dentro, hablando con Ranma.

Ranma: oye tia no pudiste hacer nada, se paso contigo mucho.

Akane: estas diciendo que quiere... o algo asi...

Ranma: no lo se, pero ahora mismo solo me importas tu, no pienso malgastar mi tiempo. Yo paso de malgastar mi tiempo con las tias sobre todo despues de decir que no follo donde duermo. Y que todo el mundo sepa que estoy de puta madre contigo.

_Camara de Akane._

Ranma me gusta mucho, y quiero saber que va a pasar con nosotros en el futuro

_Fin camara de Akane._

Akane: Ranma, tienes que cuidarme.

Ranma: hare lo que pueda.

Akane: que haria sin ti...

Ranma: estarias con ese gilipollas jajaja.

Ya entrada la noche los tres chicos salieron de la tienda, Kuno hiba delante y Akane y Ranma detras cojidos de la mano y dandose arrumacos, mientras Kuno, miraba molesto la escena de vez en cuando. Al llegar a casa vieron a Shampoo arreglarse las uñas. Pintandoselas de un color rojo fuego.

_Camara de Ranma_

U- chan me mola mucho. Recurro a ella cuando la necesito con cualquier cosa de pareja, es como mi hermana.

_Fin camara de Ranma._

Ukyo: ¿que tal con Akane?

Ranma: hoy en el trabajo estaba como " creo que tu no sientes esto de verdad" y yo le he dicho que es guay que me hace reir.

Ukyo: ¿ entonces te gusta?

Ranma: si , claro.

_Camara de Ukyo_

me llevo muy bien con Ranma, y creo que siente algo por Akane.

_Fin camara de Ukyo_

Ranma: kuno me esta empezando a molestar no para de preguntarme que si de verdad piensa que voy a durar con ella, que si tal, que si cual, me dice que como tambien se enrollo con el... Y yo le he dicho que, desde el principio me ha elejido a mi. Tio, superalo. Superalo de verdad. Nos damos la mano en tu cara, nos acariciamos delante de ti, nos besamos en tus narices... que mas hace falta para que te des cuenta de que tienes que ejarnos en paz.

_Camara de Ukyo._

Kuno, quiere que haya malos rollos entr ellos para que rompan. Pero no esta funcionando, es mas, los une aun mas.

_Fin camara de Ukyo._

Unas dos horas despues todo era tranquilidad en la casa. Una chica estaba a la puerta esperando.

_Camara de Ukyo._

Hoy viene mi novio, con nuestro amigo Kai. Y estoy nerviosa por que la he cagado pero bien. Me he enrollado con Ryoga al final lo he aceptado y he admitido mis errores. Se lo dire y aceptare lo que me diga por que me he equivocado.

_Fin camara de Ukyo._

Un coche gris llego y de el se poso un chico alto y pelirrojo, con otro un poco mas bajito pero muy guapo tambien, despues de un beso Tsubasa le dio un ramo de rosas a Ukyo.

Ukyo: ooo son preciosaas.

Tsubasa: me has hechado de menos...

_Camara de Ukyo._

Me senti fatal, muy mal pues tengo al chico mas maravilloso y yo le hago esto. No se lo pude decir.

_Fin camara de Ukyo._

Cuando entraron en la casa estaba Ranma en el sofa y les presento.

Ukyo: Ranma este es Tsubasa mi novio y este de aqui nuestro amigo kai.

Ranma: hola.

Tsubasa: ¿ que tal?

Shampoo: que fuerte le has comprado flores

Tsubasa: si, soy un tio majo ¿ verdad?.

Shampoo: son preciosas.

_Camara de Ryoga_

he conocido al novio de U-chan, y parece un tio guay, pero si yo fuera el y fuera mi novio cortaria con ella pero novia no deveria salir a bailar así y yo me he enrollado con ella asi que... a mi el me parece un poco idiota.

_Fin camara de Ryoga._

Al poco rato, Kodachi entro con otras dos chicas, altas y de pelo moreno.

Kodachi: chicos estas son mis amigas Kairi y Kaori.

Ryoga: hola en cantado... oye os fijais que practicamente os...lamais igual.

Kairi y Kaori: si jajaj

_Camara de Kodachi_

Hechaba de menos a mis amigas Kaori y Kairi y estoy contenta de que hallan podidio venir a verme. Kairi hace poco que esta soltera y tiene ganas de salir mi novio me ha dejado asi que vamos...

_Fin camara Kodachi._

Kodachi: que vas a hacer esta noche.

¿?¿: Kodachi, no pienso hacer nada, tu no estas y mis colegas tampoco...

Kodachi: pues vete a hetliners y nos vemos alli. No hace falta que vengas a la casa.

_Camara de Kodachi_

no se lo que pasa mi novio y yo estabamos super unidos y ahora ya no se lo que hace nie l lo que hago yo

_Fin camara Kodachi._

¿?¿: vale, ¿ a que hora vas?

Kodachi: a las 11 y media

¿?¿: vale, emm... me voy a dar una ducha...nos vemos alli vale?

Kodachi: vale. adios.

¿?¿: adios.

Kuno: ¿tu novio va a venir? espero que si... quiero conocerle.

Kaori: ¿pero tienes ganas de que venga?

Kodachi: mmmm

Kairi: sabes que sii no te hagas la tonta...

Por la noche...

Ranma: este es tu secador ¿no?

Ukyo: anda ya damelo.

Ranma: seran 2 minutos soy un tio.

Ukyo: fuera de mi espejo...

_Camara de Mousse_

es sabado por la noche y vamos a bailar como nunca. Iremos a hetliners. Esta noche todo sera mas serio y por eso me arreglo mas.

_Fin camara de Mousee_

Ukyo: Ranmaaa...

Ranma: si

Ukyo: ¿puedo entrar a cambiarme?

Ranma: si pasa, me da

Ukyo: eres un cerdo jaja

Despues de beber unos cuantos chupitos en la casa, decidieron ir a hetliners. Era una discoteca muy elegante, de las tipicas que tienes que ir muy bien vestido para poder entrar.

_Camara de Kodachi_

Cuando llegue a hetliners busque a mi novio, pero no le encontre por ningun lado. Y pensaba " donde coño esta este tio"

_Fin camara Kodachi_

Kairi: Kodachi tienes un mensaje " dice que esta fuera"

Kodachi: vamos.

_Camara de Kodachi_

cuando aparecio mi novio me senti un poquito rara, no se por que pero tenia un mal presentimiento. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a Rai.

_Fin camara de Kodachi_

Shampoo: tia ahi que buscar chicos y llevarnoslos a casa.

Kaori: siii

_Camara de Shampoo_

estaba bailando cuando alguien me cojio, y al mirar quien era vi a un amigo mio que se llama Hiro. Ya nos hemos enrrollado antes asi que cuando le vi en hetliners pense " joder por fin alguien me va a dar lo que quiero.

_Fin camara de Shampoo._

Rani: haz lo que te de la gana. Pero esta noche no me llames al puto telefono. Lo dejo, corto contigo, no puedo mas.

Kodachi: yo lo he dejado hace semanas.

_Camara de Kodachi_

como dije antes, lo he dejado con mi novio menuda mierda.

_Fin camara Kodachi._

Kodachi: me importa una mierda lo que haga, me largo, me largo.

_Camara de Shampoo_

de repente el novio de Kodachi se fue, no entendi nada de por que se habia ido asi de repente

_Fin camara Shampoo._

Kaori: Lo que esta pasando es una mierda para ella.

Shampoo: en una relacion no se puede estar asi.

Kairi: ademas ese tio se esta divorciando.

_Camara de Shampoo._

Me entere de que el novio de Kodachi se esta divorciando. No tenia ni idea de que estaba casado. Asi que estresarse por un tio casado, no tiene sentido.

_Fin camara de Shampoo_

Shampoo: tienes que hablar con ella

Kairi. ella va a hacer lo que le de la gana

Kodachi: me podeis llevas a casa.

Kaori: si claro.

Shampoo: esta bien?

Kodachi: no mucho...

Las tres chicas cojieron un taxi y se fueron a la casa donde Kodachi se tumbo en su cama. Dos horas depues todos estaban en casa cuando el pato-telefono empezo a sonar.

Ranma: diga

¿?¿: Soy Rai , el novio de Kodachi ¿ puedo hablar con ella?

Ranma: si, un momento

Kodachi: que pasa

Ranma: tu novio al telefono.

Kodachi: paso, no quiero hablar con el.

Ranma: oye Rain?¿

¿?¿ : Si, que pasa colega...

Ranma: ha dicho que mejor la llames mañana.

¿?¿: vale pero dile que tenemos que hablar.¡ Dile que coja el puto telefono!.

Ranma:¡ dice que cojas el puto telefono!

Kodachi: que no

El movil de Kodachi empezo a sonar.

Kodachi: puedes mirarlo seguro que es el.

Kaori: es el.

Kodachi: que trae

Kaori: aqui dice " dile que me llame necesito hablar con ella".

Kuno: ¿ que pasa?

Kodachi: nada...

Kuno: estas bien?

Kodachi: si estoy bien.

En otra habitacion...

_Camara de Ukyo_

se que la cague al enrrollarme con Ryoga, ya que Tsubasa es con el unico con el que me planteo algo duradero.

_Fin camara de Ukyo_

Tsubasa: si has hecho algo con otro dimelo y yo desaparezco.

Ukyo: me estas diciendo...¿ que aunque estuvieramos super enamorados y quisieramos estar siempre juntos me dejarias?

Tsubasa: si me enterase de que has hecho una tonteria si. ¿ por que te enfadas por algo asi?

Ukyo: no me noches.

La noche paso tranquila, todos dormian como trocos ya que la fiesta les habia dejado agotados. Por la mañana Tsubasa y Kai el amigo de Ukyo se irian.

Ukyo: te lo has pasado bien?

Tsubasa: si, muy bien. Estuve contigo.

_Camara de Ukyo_

No me he chontado a Tsubasa lo que paso con Ryoga, no merece la pena perderle por algo como eso.

_Fin camara de Ukyo._

Mousse: el desayuno esta listo.

Kuno: no se vosotros pero yo me lo pase bien en Headliners.

_Camara de Ryoga_

Ayer la fiesta estuvo bien , pero Kodachi y su novio montaron un pollo innecesario.

_Fin camara de Ryoga._

Ranma: ese tio es idiota, su novio es idiota.

Ukyo se acerco "disimuladamente" a Akane tapandose con Mousse y susurro.

Ukyo: estaba divorciandose.

Akane ¿que?

Ukyo: en serio, me lo ha contado Shampoo.

Akane: no es bueno para ella.

_Camara de Akane_

Cuando U-chan me dijo que el novio de Kodachi se estaba divorciando pense, dios ¡Kodachi! que haces... desazte de ese tio no es bueno para ti.

_Fin camara de Ukyo._

Kuno: a ella le va el drama, le encanta ser el centro de atencion.

Ranma: ¿quien trabaja hoy?

Ryoga: Mousse y Kodachi.

_Camara de Ryoga._

Se supone que hoy trabajarian Mousse y Kodachi, Mousse llego puntual pero ella paso.

_Fin camara de Ryoga._

En la tienda.

Soun : hola Mousse preparado para trabajar?

Mousse: siempre

Soun : y Kodachi?

Mousse: en la casa...creo.

Soun: pues tendras que trabajar el doble por ella.

Una hora y media despues, Kodachi entro en la tienda. Tubo suerte de que Soun no estaba en esos momentos, pero estaba un dependiente aun peor que ella.

Dependiente: en que hora vives...

Kodachi: ¿ que?

Dependiente: por que llegas a esta hora...

Kodachi: estoy enferma.

Dependiente: pues llama y di que no vas a venir. Quien va a cubrir tu turno? podias haber llamado.

Kodachi: no tengo el numero

Dependiente: no tienes el numero de tu trabajo?

Kodachi: no.

Dependiente: mira, vete a casa, ya habiso a Soun.

Kodachi: vale

_Camara de Mousse._

Kodachi ha dicho que estaba mala, como excusa. Es la excusa mas tonta y barata del mundo. Lo que pasa es que no quiere trabajar.

_Fin camara de Mousse._

En la casa estaban Kodachi, Shampoo ,Ranma y Akane en el piso de arriba. Cuando llego Soun.

Soun: Kodachi.

Akane abrio la boca con sorpresa pero Ranma se encargo de cerrarsela, Ya me entendeis.

Soun: donde esta.

Shampoo: arriba creo.

Soun : ¿puedes decir que baje?

Shampoo: si claro.

Shampoo subio y dijo: quiere que bajes.

Kodachi: dile que venga al baño si quiere hablar , si no paso.

Shampoo: ¿ puedes subir al baño?

Soun: ¿al baño? ¿ por que tan dificl te resulta bajar? ¿ que ha pasado hoy? no pienso entrar en el baño.

Kodachi: pues entonces no hablo.

Soun: no tienes 15 años.

Kodachi: no me da la gana de hablar.

Soun: osea, ¿vives en mi casa y no me respetas?

Hubo un breve silencio y soun siguio: ¿ no podias al menos llamar?

Silencio...

Soun: muy bien, estas despedida. Te vas haz las maletas.

Todos se sorprendieron Kodachi se iria de la casa. Cuando Soun se fue, Kodachi salio del baño. Y dijo:

Kodachi: bueno, se acabo.

Minutos despues Kodachi ya habia hecho las maletas y estaba preparada para irse, los demas comian tranquilamente en la mesa.

Kodachi: chicos, me voy ya.

Ryoga: bueno, si no te vuelvo a ver, suerte con tu novio. Nadie va a tratar a Kuno como tu.

Kodachi: te he maltratado verdad...

Kuno: no, que va.

Kodachi: tienes una cana

Todos: oooo

Kodachi: ¿ ya tienes canas?

Kuno: es por ti. Mira no me quiero cabrear contigo vete a casa.

Kodachi: queria una ultima pelea.

_Camara de Mousse_

Kodachi queria que le suplicasemos que no se fuera y que se quedara, pero nadie hiba a hacerlo. Casi era una alegria.

_Fin camara Mousse._

Kodachi: bueno me tengo que ir. Adios chicos.

Todos: adiooos.

Cuando Kodachi desaparecio por la puerta Shampoo dijo un bajo: que te den...

Shampoo: que dios bendiga a los que seguimos aqui jeje los supervivientes, os quiero chicoos.

Despues de cenar, Ukyo, llamo a su novio dispuesta a contarle la verdad.

¿?¿: diga?

Ukyo: hola.

¿?¿: holaa, paso algo.

ukyo: bueno...

¿?¿: que?

Ukyo: tengo que confesarte algo.

¿?¿: no habras hecho ninguna estupidez...

Ukyo: yo... me enrrolle con Ryoga. Y estoy arrepentida, quiero que sepas que te quiero con locura y que me siento una cerda y una guarra.

¿?¿: DIOS... Quieres cortar?

Ukyo: no.

Despues de decir esto, Tsubasa le colgo el telefono a Ukyo. Esta se quedo sentada en el sofa pensando, lo tonta que fue. Eran cerca de las 10 y Ranma y Akane pensaban donde podrian ir.

Ranma: quieres ir al mini-golf.

Akane: vale.

Ranma: ¿ si ? quieres.

Akane: si, una noche en el paseo.

Ranma beso rapidamente a AKne y dijo: vamos.

Al salir por la puerta se encontraron con Kuno.

Kuno: os vais?

Ranma: si vamos al paseo.

Ranma y Akane , se lo estaban pasando genial, Akane gano a Ranma por 5 puntos, ella estaba enpeñada en que el chico la habia dejado ganar. Pero el lo negaba todo rotundamente, mas tarde se compraron heladosy cuando decidieron volver a casa hiban tomados de la mano. Al llegar a casa se encerraron en " EL CUARTO DE LOS LIGUES".

Akane: me lo he pasado genial.

Ranma: yo tambien

Ranma miro hacia una camara levanto las cejas un par de veces y tapo a Akane y a el con la sabana, mientras Akane reia.

Akane: madre mia. Lo siento mama.

_Camara de Ranma_

Para ser sincero me gusta, yo siempre decia que no hiba a follar donde duermo, pero con ella estaria haciendolo todo el dia jaja. La verdad ahora ya me da igual.

_Fin camara de Ranma_

Una nueva mañana en la casa. Todos dormian hasta que el aroma de la comida hecha por Mousse les desperto.

Ukyo: anoche hubo mambo por aqui.

Ranma: callate.

Ukyo: es cierto, mi cuarto esta pared con pared del que estabais anoche. Vaya nochecita me disteis.

Shampoo: entonces...

Ranma: si hemos mojado.

Akane casi se atraganta lo que provoco la risa de los demas.

Eran cerca de las 9 y se preparaban para salir Kuno se miraba en el espejo.

Kuno. umm, um um

Ranma: quien coño se mira en un espejo y hace umm um um

Kuno: jaja callate.

Estaban todos en karma bailando y saltando. Y Ranma y Akane bailaban muy juntos.

Ranma: te quiero.

Akane: ¿ que?.

Ranma: que te quiero.

_Camara de Ranma_

Se me hace raro, decir eso pero siento la necesidad de decirselo una y otra y otra vez, es muy especial y quiero que lo sepa.

Fin camara de Ranma.

Akane: yo a ti tambien.

Ranma sonrio y beso a Akane, se abrazaban y se besaban. Ranma y Mousse, salieron corriendo a bailar su cancion favorita y Akane se quedo sola sentada.

_Camara de Akane._

Estaba esperando a Ranma y vi a un amigo mio de mi ciudad que es policia y lo llaman Po. Un apodo ridiculo pero asi es, y me puse ha hablar con el. Le dije que hiba a buscar a mi novio y entonces le vi bailando con una tia pidio el numero de mi amiga Yuka ya que siempre le ha gustado y yo se lo di, y como siempre se lio todo.

_Fin camara de Akane._

Ukyo: Akane esta ligando con ese tio.

_Camara de Ukyo._

Vi a Akane, dandole su numero y se lo dije a Ranma ya que no me gusta que se rian de mis amigos.

_Fin camara de Ukyo._

Ranma busco a Akane y la vio hablando con el chico. Entonces se marcho cabreado de la discoteca, Ukyo le siguio y Mousse fue a habisar a Akane.

Mousse: Akane, Ranma se ha largado.

Akane: ¿ por que ?

Mousse: no lo se se fue con Ukyo.

_Camara de Akane_

no, no no no no no el corazon se me hundio en el pecho y pense, que les jodan entonces sali cabreada de Karma con ganas de romperle la boca a esa cerda.

_Fin camara de Akane_

**Bueno aqui otro capi mas, espero que les guste . Ah se me olvidaba, contestar a una pregunta si Kuno y Kodachi son hermanos. La respuesta es no, en este fic nadie se conoce ni son familia es mas Akane tiene unos padres totalmente distintos . Espero que con esto tu duda quede aclarada (: . Gracias por los reviews y espero mas jaja, bueno aqui me despido, ya saben dudas, quejas, sujerencias...**

**besos.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 : Nunca pegues a una mujer.

Ranma caminaba muy enfadado por las calles oscuras de la ciudad. En sus ojos se veia ira y decepcion.

_Camara de Ranma_

Ni siquiera se que paso, estabamos de fiesta y todo hiba bien, pero esas cosas pasan. Me fui a bailar la deje sola un momento y supongo que vio algun tio. Yo solo se que empezaron a hablar, cuando los vi me quede en plan... " vaya, paso me voi a bailar" pero U-chan me dijo que le estaba dando su numero

_Fin camara de Ranma_

Ranma acababa de llegar a la casa, entro y cerro la puerta de un portazo para dirigirse a su habitacion, se quito la camiseta y se tumbo boca abajo en la cama. El chico no se habia dado cuenta de que Ukyo le habia seguido hasta que ella entro en la habitacion. Mientras por las calles de la ciudad Akane hiba enfadada pero llorando. Enfadada por que Ranma se habia hido con Ukyo y llorando por la gran desilusion que se habia llevado. Pero antes de llegar a casa dejo de hacerlo, pues no queria que esos dos la vieran en ese estado.

Cuando Akane entro en la casa los busco y los encontro en una habitacion:

Akane: ¿ os habeis enrrollado?

Ukyo: ¿ qué?

Akane: que si Ranma y tu os habeis enrrollado.

Ukyo: ¡no!

Ranma: ¿ quieres dejar de tocar las narices?

Akane: deberias hablar conmigo.

Ranma: no, estoy bien.

Akane: eres asqueroso. Eres un gilipollas ni siquiera saben quien era el policia.

Ranma: ¡ vete con el anda! ¡ vete con tu poli!

Akane: no es mi policia

Ranma: es tu policia y no pasa nada. ¡ eres igual que todas!

Akane: ¿ por que no te vas tu con las guarras con las que bailabas?

Ranma: eres como todas las tias de Nerima que he conocido...una cualquiera.

Akane: ¡ vete a la mierda!

Akane salio enfadada de la habitación y se encerro en el " Cuarto de los ligues" y cerro la puerta, se me tio en el baño y volvio a llorar. En la otra habitacion Ukyo miraba a un Ranma tan celoso que juraria que hechaba humo por las orejas.

Ranma: sera cerda, ahora me voy a ensañar con ella. Me la voy a comer viva.

Fue corriendo a la habitacion y entro en el baño justo cuando Akane salia hecha un mar de lagrimas, cosa que sorprendio al chico. Esta al verle le aparto de un empujon y al salir del baño grito:

Akane: no, ¡ vete!

Ranma: ¿en serio Akane?

Akane: muy enserio.

Ranma: no no no mirame, levantate de la cama y mirame. Fuiste a hablar con otro tio.

Akane: no, ¡ tu estabas bailando con otra tia!

Ranma: le diste tu telefono.

Akane: tu bailabas con otra tia, ademas no le di mi telefono.

Ranma: no seas cinica, te vi darselo. Ademas me fui tres putos segundos y ya te fuiste a los brazos de ese.

Akane: y dale, no era mi numero, cuando te fuiste sin decirme si quiera donde estabas me preguntaba "¿ donde narices esta este tio?"

Ranma se sento en la cama y se cojio la cabeza: me fui tres segundos Akane, tres segundos...

Akane: estaba destrozada, ¡llore por ti! hace años que no lloro por un tio. Y que sepas que no era mi numero. Ese tio es amigo mio y siempre le ha gustado mi mejor amiga, y por eso me pregunto si tenia su numero para poder llamarla y yo simplemente se lo di.

_Camara de Akane_

En todas las relaciones pasa lo mismo, al principio hay buen rollo entre los dos luego te acomodas y mas tarde la jodes y ya resulta imposible volver a comunicarse.

_Fin camara de Akane._

Ranma: Ukyo me dijo que le estabas dando tu numero.

Akane: ¿es que eres sordo? mira, si confias tanto en Ukyo y tanto te gusta ¡vete con ella!

Ranma: no digas gilipolleces. Como crees que me senti cuando me lo dijo.

Akane: y como crees que me senti yo , cuando me dijeron que tu y Ukyo os habias largado a la puta casa. Asi que se me ha roto el corazon. Crees que es un juego pero para mi no lo es, para mi esto es serio. Ranma, te quiero y lo sabes. Y no estoy de coña es lo que siento por ti. ¿ Es que no lo entiendes?

A estas alturas a Akane ya le daba igual que Ranma la viera llorar.

Ranma: Akane con esto se me esta partiendo el alma.

Akane: ¿y a mi que? como crees que me sienta que la persona mas importante para mi me toma por una cualquiera. Esta claro que no sientes nada por mi si eso es lo que piensas.

Ranma: ¿ lo que pienso? Eres mi chica Akane. Te quiero ¿ no te das cuenta? Hacia mucho tiempo que no decia esto Akane. Ahora mismo eres lo que mas me importa, mi amiga, mi confidente, mi novia... entiendelo.

Akane: simplemente quiero que entiensas que no le di mi numero, es mas ni siquiera tengo el suyo, y quiero que entiendas que esta discusion me ha destrozado...por que te quiero.

Ranma la miro y la abrazó, y asi estuvieron abrazados sin decir nada mas, tan solo escuchando sus respiraciones.

Los demas chicos llegaron de la discoteca, Kuno y Ryoga tenian a dos chicas con ellos. Y Shampoo estaba un poco afectada por las copas asi que Mousse la llevo hasta su habitacion.

Shampoo: grrasciass Moussee

Mousse: de nada ahora descansa borracha.

Shampoo: duerrrme conmiigo.

Mousse: ¿ que estas loca?

Shampoo: vaamos no ..t..e voy a comer si tu no quiierrres.

Mousse: mira me voy a hechar contigo, por que soy un cerdo aprovechado y por que me caes bien.

Shampoo: AYIA! Mousse besar a Shampoo

Mousse: ¿ que?

Shampoo le beso y Mousse le correspondia cuando la cosa se ponia intensa... Shampoo se quedo dormida. Mousse suspiro y sonrio , esa chica le caia bien. La tapo con la manta y salio de su cuarto.

Era por la mañana y todos dormian. Poco a poco la gente se hiba despertando y preparandose para desayunar. En un cuarto una pareja acababa de despertarse.

Ranma: buenos dias.

Akane: ¿ qué hora es?

Ranma: las siete y cuarto

Akane: estaba tan bien durmiendo... Ayer lo pase muy, muy mal . La gente me decia que os habiais ido juntos.

Ranma: mirame.

Akane: noo sigo enfadada.

Ranma: estas preciosa enfadada.

_Camara de Akane_

Estaba encantada por despertarme con el, pero a la vez me preocupaba que la cosa no fuera bien segun avanzase el dia.

_Fin camara de Akane._

En la habitacion de Ukyo Ranma hablaba con la chica sobre lo ocurrido la otra noche.

Ranma: se enfado por que alguien le dijo que nos habiamos ido juntos y subio llorando.

_Camara de Ukyo_

No se si Akane tiene un problema de celos o que pero me parece ridiculo, parece que cada vez que Ranma habla con una chica Akane se enfada

_Fin camara de Ukyo._

Ranma: yo ni siquiera sabia que venias detras de mi, hiba muy deprisa.

Ukyo: ya lo se...

_Camara de Ukyo_

Ya estoy bastante jodida con lo de mi novio sabes... ni siquiera me importa lo que haya entre ellos dos.

_Fin camara de Ukyo._

Ukyo fue hacia el telefono y marco el numero de Tsubasa.

¿?¿: SI?

Ukyo: soy yo, por favor no cuelgues.

¿?¿: vale...

Ukyo: no se si querras hablar conmigo pero queria pedirte perdon por todo y decirte... que lo siento mucho. Me estoy tragando mi orgullo para disculparme una y otra vez, y se que dijiste...que si hacia algo me dejarias y que no volverias a hablarme asi que supongo que se acabo.

¿?¿: mira llamame o haz lo que quieras, pero no pienso volver ahi y si crees que voy a hacerlo es que se te ha ido la puta cabeza. Si voy ahi habra pelea asi que...

Ukyo: ¡no! solo queria decirte que lo siento y que te quiero

¿?¿: ya supongo... llamame cuando quieras.

Ukyo: de acuerdo.

¿?¿: paz.

Ukyo: adios.

_Camara de Ukyo_

Podria haberle dicho ¿ paz? que te jodan voy a hacer lo que me de la gana por que es un verano maravilloso y no voy a pensar en ti. Pero me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que Tsubasa significa para mi. Sinceramente renunciaria a lo que fuera por el.

_Fin camara de Ukyo._

En la tienda del paseo le tocaba el turno a Shampoo y Mousse.

_Camara de Shampoo_

Hoy he trabajado con Mousse y me gusta pues es mi mejor amigo aqui en la casa pero me parece algo extraño pues ayer bebi y me conto la sarta de gilipolleces que le dije.

_Fin camara de Shampoo._

Mousse: bueno Shampoo hacemos un buen equipo.

Shampoo: asi es.

Mousse: y bueno... ¿ que tal las labores domesticas?

Shampoo: ¿a que viene eso?

Mousse: es que yo quiero que mi futura mujer se defienda bien en casa.

Shampoo: a listillo tu no quieres una mujer tu quieres una sirvienta.

Y asi entre risas y juegos pasaron la tarde en el trabajo. Mientras en la casa dos chicos estaban sentados en el sofa abrazandose.

Ranma: tienes que mirarme a los ojos para que veas lo que siento por ti eres muy especial.

Akane: ¿entonces soy especial?

Ranma: si

Akane: es lo mas bonito que me han dicho nunca...

_Camara de Akane._

Es raro pues yo creia que no me hiba a enamorar en la casa de Nerima nunca imagine que Ranma se interesara por mi.

_Fin camara de Akane._

Akane: ven a la cama vamos a dormir.

_Camara de Ranma_

Akane y yo conectamos desde el primer dia y desde entonces todo ha ido de maravilla. Nos llevamos bien es graciosa me encuentra divertido y nos entendemos es una suerte.

_Fin camara de Ranma._

Los propositos de Akane desde un principio habian sido dormir, en cambio los de Ranma no hiban por el mismo camino. Se puso sobre ella y bueno empezaron a besarse y todo lo demas.

Pasaba otro bonito dia en Nerima, bueno mas bien frio dia pues llovia, eran las 8 y los chicos se preparaban para salir de la casa.

Kuno:¿ Preparado jefe?

Ranma: claro. Que asco de dia... ¡llueve!

_Camara de Kuno_

Esa mañana estaba lloviendo asi que, decidimos ir a cortarnos el pelo y broncearnos. Si habia tiempo iriamos al gimnasio y mas tarde nos arreglariamos para esta noche.

_Fin camara de Kuno._

Kuno: Ryoga necesitas una mano de color de veras estas muy blanco.

Ryoga: si ya seguro.

Despues de los rallos los chicos fueron al gimnasio, Ranma hacia un poco de boxeo con un saco, Ryoga levantava unas pesas y Kuno hacia abdominales. Mas tarde fueron a la peluqueria, Ranma suplico que le dejaran su amada trenza.

Kuno: deberias cortarte esa trenzita y aprender de mi estilo.

Ranma: tu deberias aprender de mi estilo , las mujeres caen rendidas a mis pies.

Mousse:¡ ala!

Kuno: tambien caen rendidas a mis pies. He estado con todas las de la casa.

Ranma: no con Akane no has estado.

Ryoga: eso ha sido un golpe bajo tio jajaja.

Kuno: lo que tu digas...

_Camara de Kuno_

Hoy nos hemos metido un poco con Ranma, pues el siempre decia " yo no voy a enamorarme en Nerima y menos follo donde duermo" y eso es justo lo que esta haciendo ahora.

_Fin camara de Kuno._

Habia dejado de llover y los chicos se dirigian a la casa, en ella una pequeña chica de cabellos purpura hablaba por el telefono.

?¿?: ¿ diga?

Shampoo: holaa

?¿?: hola cariño

Shampoo: ¿ que tal sola en casa abuela?

?¿?: estoy ocupada no pasa nada.

Shampoo: mentirosaa

_Camara de Shampoo_

Hecho de menos a mi abuela me resulta dificil llamarla por que cada vez que escucho su voz me dan ganas de llorar, pero es una forma de crecer y convertirme en adulta.

_Fin camara de Shampoo_

¿?¿: ¿mañana tienes que hacer algo?

Shampoo: no, voy a pasar el dia contigo. Es tu cumpleaños.

¿?¿: vale, pero de verdad no prefieres ir con tus amigos

Shampoo: claro que no.

_Camara de Shampoo_

Me hace mucha ilusion que venga mi abuela , por que estamos juntas dia y noche es mi mejor amiga.

_Fin camara de Shampoo._

Shampoo: te hecho de menos

¿?¿: yo tambien.

Shampoo: tengo muchas ganas de verte. Te llamo luego

¿?¿: vale.

Shampoo: te quiero mucho abu

¿?¿: yo tambien adios.

Shampoo " intento colgar" pero el pato no se acoplaba bien a la otra parte y Shampoo de dio un puñetazo consiguiendo encajarlo perfectamente mientras susurraba : que asco de telefono.

Era de noche y todos estaban en la calle preparados para una noche de fiesta.

_Camara de Shampoo_

esta noche vamos a Karma ya que es lo mejor los sabados. Y cuando digo que lo voy a dar todo es que lo voy a dar todo.

_Fin camara de Shampoo._

Estaban todos en la pista bailando todos juntos, y riendo como nunca.

_Camara de Akane_

Shampoo salto a la pista como una histerica fue lo mejor que he visto en mi vida. Con lo pequeñita que es y no paraba de dar vueltas y de bailar, dando volteretas hacia atras y con el tanga al aire se le veia todo. Fue fenomenal me senti orgullosa de ella no puedo explicar lo que fue.

_Fin camara de Akane._

_Camara de Shampoo_

Me encanta ser el centro de atencion y cuando consigo el protagonismo no lo suelto en toda la noche. Fuimos los amos de Karma estuvimas en el centro de la pista bailando todos juntos , es decir todos con todos.

_Fin camara de Shampoo._

En la pista todo se volvio pura locura, Ranma bailaba con Akane, Mousse con Shampoo y Kuno con un par de chicas. Pero Ryoga y Ukyo volvian a bailar muy pegados.

_Camara de Ryoga._

Se que le gusto a U-chan, es muy graciosa segun ella sigue con su novio pero tambien le gusta pasarselo bien. Si pasa, pues pasa. Yo voy a seguirle el rollo y a pasarmelo bien. Por que yo no me voy a enamorar en Nerima, no soy Ranma jajaja.

_Fin camara de Ryoga._

Kuno hablaba con dos chicas, una morena y de pelo corto llamada Mariko. Era alta y esbelta, hiba acompañada de una chica rubia que era su amiga llamada Koharu.

Kuno: ven conmigo a casa...

Mariko: vale pero ella se viene conmigo. Por que tengo que ir a casa a...

Kuno: como quieras

Mariko: no, Koh tu vienes conmigo ¿no?.

Koharu: claro.

_Camara de Ryoga._

Kuno y yo estabamos al hacecho y se puso a hablar con dos chicas me dijo que se venian con nosotros y yo le dije " vale guay" la morena era super mona pero la otra era... era una bomba, era fea maldicion. Las chicas se vinieron con nosotros hibamos caminando y vimos a otras dos en un descapotable. Nos acercamos y empezamos a hablar, las otras dos se fueron, al final convencimos a las chicas que nos acompañaran.

_Fin camara de Ryoga_

Shampoo salia de la mano de un chico muy mono y alto.

Shampoo: me he torcido el tobillo.

¿?¿: yo te llevo.

Shampoo: ¿ en serio?

¿?¿: claro, venga arriba.

_Camara de Shampoo._

Es un buen tio, es el tio que necesito en mi vida, creo que se llama Tei.

_Fin camara Shampoo._

La verdad es que el pobre chico se llamaba Tay. Bueno, los chicos llegaron a la casa con las dos chicas entraron en la cocina y empezaron a beber.

Chica 1: que casa tan chula teneis.

Kuno: el jacuzzi ya esta calentito.

Chica 2: ni de coña.

Kuno: ¿ que dices?

_Camara de Kuno._

Esas tias no eran lo peor pero una de ellas queria pasarselo mejor que la otra.

_Fin camara de Kuno._

Ryoga: ¿ quieres ver la parte de atras?

Chica 1: si vamos atras.

Kuno: vale.

_Camara de Ryoga._

Subimos pero fue una mierda por que no se metieron en el jacuzzi.

_Fin camara de Ryoga_

Kuno: esta noche se esta muy bien fuera.

chica 2: si.

Kuno: hace bueno para meterse en el jacuzzi

Chica 2: ni de coña.

Kuno: ¿ por que no quieres?.

Chica 2 : NI - DE- CO- ÑA.

Con Shampoo y Tay las cosas hiban mas o menos bien, a excepcion de que estaban perdidos, pues el no sabia la direccion y ella estaba borracha y no se la podia dar.

Tay: ¿por donde es?

Shampoo: creo que por ahi.

_Camara de Shampoo_

Intentamos ir a la casa, pero nos perdimos asi que pense, vamos a la playa. Y asi vemos juntos el amanecer. Si, cuando quiero soy romantica. Nos tumbamos en la arena y fue muy chulo.

_Fin camara de Shampoo._

En la casa los chicos se habian sentado en la terraza a charlar un rato. Mientras ellos estaban arriba con las del descapotable, las otras dos entraron el la casa.

Mariko: ke fuerte Kohane, no me puedo creer que este en esta casa.

Kohane: Kuno...

Mariko: KUNOO

kuno: ¿ QUE?

Ryoga: ¿quien es?.

Kuno: no lo se.

Mariko: Kuno.

Kuno: ¿ que?.

Mariko: tu me has invitado asi que baja ahora mismo.

_Camara de Ryoga_

No sabiamos que hibamos a hacer, teniamos dos tias en la parte de arriba y otras dos en la de abajo.

_Fin camara de Ryoga._

Kuno: ¿ que hacemos?

Ryoga : diles que vengan en 20 minutos.

Kuno: hay que bajar tio y explicarles la situacion. ¿ como...como habeis jajaja, no en serio como habeis llegado.?

Kohane: si, o no.

_Camara de Ryoga_

Kuno y yo sabiamos que las de arriba no estaban por la labor asi que intentamos arreglarlo.

_Fin camara de Ryoga._

Kuno: lo que haremos sera...

Mariko: no, lo que haremos sera

Kuno: shhh

Mariko: pasarnoslo bien.

Kuno: callate monina, mirad lo que haremos sera hechar a esas dos

Mariko: si, exacto exacto.

Kohane: las hecho yo si quieres.

Kuno: no, os quedais por que sois mas guapas. Voy a subir y a hecharlas, si respetais eso bien, si no pues nada.

_Camara de Ryoga_

Al final dijimos a las de arriba que nuestras compañeras de piso estaban abajo, cabradas y que se tenian que ir. Nos dijeron que se pensaban ir de todas formas, asi que las acompañamos abajo y pasamos por delante de las otras chicas, pensarian que eran nuestras compañeras.

_Fin camara de Ryoga._

Mariko: cerdas

Kohane. que feas, las guarras.

_Camara de Kuno_

Eran agradables eso si, pero yo queria hacer un poco el tonto ...igual les dedico un poco de tiempo en el futuro... no lo se

_Fin camara de Kuno._

Estaban arriba con las primeras chicas en el jacuzzi.

Kohane: no esta caliente.

Kuno: se esta calentando tardara un poco.

Kohane: quiero ir al baño...

Mariko: sii enseñadnos la casa.

Kuno: si Ryoga por favor llevala al baño

_Camara de Kuno_

Basicamente, una era mas guapa que la otra. La buena era la mia asi que a Ryoga le toco la bomba. AJAJAJAJA bueno jaja voy a contar la historia. Es la ostia de gracioso. Cuando estas en el campo de batalla es bueno estar con colegas por si te tiran una granada para que alguno de tus amigos la pille antes de que te de.

_Fin camara de Kuno._

Kuno: me gusta Mariko, es mi tipo

Kohane: te gustaba hasta que llegaron las guarras del mercedes.

Mikado: ya lo se, siento no tener un mercedes.

Kuno: no, no , no Mariko es mi tipo, tiene el pelo oscuro y eso a mi me encanta.

Koharu: necesito un chupito. ¡ me traes uno?

_Camara de Ryoga_

La mia era una pesada asi que intente seguirle el rollo y Kuno estaba hablando con la sulla y yo mantenia a la mia entretenida

_Fin camara de Ryoga._

Kuno: quieres subir?

Mariko: claro creo que deberiamos subir todos.

_Camara de Ryoga_

Kohane encima de que no esta buena se queja tooodo el tiempo diciendo que se va, que se aburre que si no se que yo pensaba " pues vete a casa" yo ya pasaba de ella.

_Fin camara de Ryoga_

Kuno y Mariko se lo estaban pasando " en grande" Ryoga habia desistido de la otra chica. Esta estaba abajo en el sofa. En una ataque de desesperacion Kohane subio a por Mariko. Tuvieron que irse y " quedaron en volverse a ver".

A la mañana siguiente en la palaya Shampoo despertaba en los brazos de Tay tambien llamado por Shampoo como Tei.

Shampoo: Tei me salvo la vida lo pasamos bien asi que pense que pasaria algo mas pero no paso. Y volvi a malgastar el tiempo.

A las 10 de la mañana todos en la casa estaban desayunando contando las anecdotas de la noche anterior hasta que sono el telefono.

Akane: ¿ si?

¿?¿: esta Ukyo?

Akane: Si un momento. Ukyo es para ti.

Ukyo: ¿ si?.

¿?¿: ¿Ahora que excusa tienes?

Ukyo: ¿ que?

¿?¿: un amigo te ha visto con otro tio.

Ukyo: que coño dices...

¿?¿: si el tio que estaba con Shampoo era amigo mio y me dijo que estabas bailando con un idiota con una banda en la cabeza y ese no puede ser otro que Ryoga.

Ukyo: ¿has mandado un amigo para que me espie?

¿?¿ : no te vio de casualidad pero dime que excusa tienes ahora.

Ukyo: no estabamos haciendo nada, solo fue bailar. Estabamos juntos. Es mas Akane toma explicaselo tu

Akane.: Tsubasa?

¿?¿: ¿ si?

Akane: no hizo nada malo, bailamos todos hasta yo baile con Ryoga ademas era musica Haouse no era Reggaeton.

¿?¿: vale gracias.

Akane: tu tranquilo, Ukyo de verdad te quiere.

¿?¿: vale

Ukyo:¿ lo ves?

¿?¿: lo siento.

La tarde transcurrio tranquila, Mousse estaba en el gimnasio junto a los otros chicos. Akane y Ukyo estaban en el trabajo y Shampoo pasando la tarde con su abuela. Fueron a la playa a comer helado y a dar un paseo.

Eran cerca de las 7 y la abuela de Shampoo cojio un tren para irse a su casa.

Shampoo: te quiero mucho abu.

Cologne: yo tambien. Pasalo bien esta noche ¿ vale? diviertete. Y no llores.

Shampoo: uuuum no lo puedo evitar.

Eran las 9 y todos estabn en un bar tomando algo tranquilamente. Bailando y riendo todos juntos como una gran familia.

_Camara de Mousse_

Mas tarde llegaron dos compañeros del trabajo Julio y Yoshiro y habia muy buen rollito pues nos llevamos genial con ellos . Al principio nos alejamos un poco de Shampoo pues el primer dia se emborracho y creo una mala impresion pero ahora la conocemos y es nuestra gran osita de peluche.

_Fin camara de Mousse_

Shampoo: Voy a por un chupito.

_Camarade Shampoo_

Antes yo estaba un poco apartada pero ahora soy una mas de la familia, me conocen y saben que soy buena persona ahora me dicen wow Shampoo eres la caña y yo digo ¡gracias por fin!

_Fin camara de Shampoo_

Shampoo: desde que estoy aqui no me he acostado con nadie.

Julio: eso hay que solucionarlo.

Shampoo: aun que tampoco quiero.

Julio: pues nos enrrollaremos a lo bestia.

Shampoo: eso si me gusta.

_Camara de Mousse_

Habia tres tios que no se movian de alrededor de donde estabamos. Eran los tipicos idiotas de la universidad y derepente estaban encima intentando cojer nuestras copas.

_Fin camara de Mousse._

Julio: e esa copa era nuestra

Chico: no, era nuestra estoy seguro.

Kuno: no pasa nada pon 3 mas.

_Camara de Kuno_

Intente arreglar las cosas poniendo otros tres chupitos para ellos. Pero Shampoo empezo a decir que eran nuestros.

_Fin camara de Kuno_

Shampoo: no son vuestros

Chico: que te follen

Shampoo: que te follen a ti imbecil. No cojas lo que no es tuyo, vete.

Kuno: no pasa nada, bebe tranquilo.

Shampoo: pagate los tuyos.

Chico : estos los ha pagado el asi que callate la puta boca.

Julio: callate tu la puta boca.

Shampoo: quita tu puto culo de mi cara.

Julio: ¿eh tio pero que haces? para, ¡para!

_Camara de Akane._

Ese tio le pego un puñetazo en la cara.

_Fin camara de Akane._

Shampoo estaba en el suelo llorano cojiendose la boca, Akane y Julio se lanzaron cotra el. El chico le levanto la mano a Akane Ranma al ver esto se lanzo contra el al igual que Mousse y Ryoga. El chico salio corriendo, por suerte para Shampoo la policia estaba alli ene se momento y se llevo al tio a la carcel.

Mousse: esa putada no se le hace a una tia...

**Bueno aqui otro capi mas. Pobre Shampoo. Bueno espero que les haya gustado espero sus reviews me animan mucho. Besitos.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Mas unidos que nunca.

**En el Capitulo anterior:**

_Camara de Mousse_

_Habia tres tios que no se movian de alrededor de donde estabamos. Eran los tipicos idiotas de la universidad y derepente estaban encima intentando cojer nuestras copas._

_Fin camara de Mousse._

_Julio: e esa copa era nuestra_

_Chico: no, era nuestra estoy seguro._

_Kuno: no pasa nada pon 3 mas._

_Camara de Kuno_

_Intente arreglar las cosas poniendo otros tres chupitos para ellos. Pero Shampoo empezo a decir que eran nuestros._

_Fin camara de Kuno_

_Shampoo: no son vuestros_

_Chico: que te follen_

_Shampoo: que te follen a ti imbecil._

_Shampoo: quita tu puto culo de mi cara._

_Julio: ¿eh tio pero que haces? para, ¡para!_

_Camara de Akane._

_Ese tio le pego un puñetazo en la cara._

_Fin camara de Akane._

_Shampoo estaba en el suelo llorano cojiendose la boca, Akane y Julio se lanzaron cotra el. El chico le levanto la mano a Akane Ranma al ver esto se lanzo contra el al igual que Mousse y Ryoga. El chico salio corriendo, por suerte para Shampoo la policia estaba alli ene se momento y se llevo al tio a la carcel._

_Mousse: esa putada no se le hace a una tia..._

* * *

_Camara de Shampoo_

Julio pidio copas para todos y aparecen unos imbeciles y empiezan a cojerlos ¿ es que no pueden pagarse unos?

_Fin camara shampoo_

**Flash buck**

_Shampoo: quita tu puto culo de mi cara._

_Julio: ¿eh tio pero que haces? para, ¡para!_

**Fin flash buck**

_Camara de Akane_

Ese tio le pego yo no sabia que hacer y entonces le vi reirse de ella los chicos no estaban en ese momento y no lo vieron , entonces Julio y yo nos tiramos encima de el para darle la paliza que se merecia pero a mi por ser mujer supongo, me levanto la mano y de ahi ya pude hacer poco mas por que se abalanzaron los chicos contra el.

_Fin camara de Akane_

Todas las personas que se encontraban en el bar hecharon a patadas a ese tio de allí. Ryoga no podia hacer nada por que no le dejaban pasar asi que, se subio a una mesa y se tiro en cima de el. Cuando llegaron fuera del local la policia se lo llevo.

Akane y Ukyo atendian a Shampoo que estaba llorando en el suelo. Ukyo la sujetaba y Akane traia papel.

_Camara de Shampoo_

Estaba ahi tirada en el suelo preguntandome ¿ qué coño me ha pasado? mierda me ha pegado un tio. Entonces las chicas que son un amor me llevaron al baño.

_Fin camara de Shampoo._

_Camara de Ukyo_

Akane y yo la cojimos y nos la llevamos al baño le sangraba mucho la boca y me mancho por todas partes.

_Fin camara de Ukyo_

Shampoo: ¿ quien coño pega asi a una chica?

Akane: tranquila no llores, ya esta...

Fuera, un amigo del chico estaba solo y Mousse al verle se puso como loco seguido de Ryoga y Ranma. El chico al ver asi al jove de gafas se austo y levanto los brazos en gesto de inocencia.

Mousse: ¿ pero quien coño pega asi a una tia?

Ranma: para

Mousse: no, el estaba con el.

Chico: yo no hice nada, fue el

Ranma: vamonos Mousse, el no ha sido para.

_Camara de Ranma_

Estabamos todos un poco alterados, no nos lo podiamos creer nunca habia visto cosa igual ¿ un hombre pegandole un puñetazo a una mujer? Es de locos. Yo no lo vi hasta que escuche a la gente gritar y vi a Akane pegarle a ese tipo, y entonces vi a Shampoo llorando en el cuelo y pense ¡ que coño pasa aqui! entonces vi a ese gilipollas levantarle la mano a Akane, y tube que saltar.

_Fin camara de Ranma_

Mouuse. estoy que me subo por las paredes

Ranma: como todos. Vamonos a casa.

Ryoga: en mi puta vida he visto nada igual.

Ranma: quien le pega a una chica?

Llegaron a la puerta y Mousse vio al mismo chico junto con los otros tres que estaban en el bar y se altero , tanto que Ranma le sujeto.

Ranma: Mousse deja de hacer el gilipollas y ven aqui. No quiero que te detengan a ti tambien.

Mousse:¿ donde esta Shampoo? ¿ donde esta?

Ryoga: queremos verla.

En el baño las chicas seguian limpiandole la boca a Shampoo.

Shampoo: ni siquiera me siento el labio.

Ukyo: tranquilizate no hables. Yo no estaba lo siento.

Akane: yo si fue horrible.

Shampoo se miro las manos manchadas de sangre y se puso muy nerviosa y su llanto se hizo mas fuere.

Shampoo: dios mio decidme que no me falta un diente.

En ese momento Mousse entro al baño , Shampoo vio al que en ese momento era su mejor amigo en la casa y le abrazó. Mousse cojio el papel que le ofrecio Akane y le tapo la boca con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño.

Mousse: tranquila , calmate. Ya esta. A ver dejame ver esa boquita de fresa.

_Camara de Shampoo_

Fue horrible estaba tan alucinada que me quede en shok, pero Mousse como siempre me hacia reir, pero entonces me veia las manos, llenas de mi propia sangre y me volvia a poner de los nervios.

_Fin camara de Shampoo_

Mousse: mira no es nada, es un corte ahi en el labio, lo que pasa es que esa zona sangra mucho. La policia va a hablar contigo ¿ vale?

Shampoo asintio ligeramente mientras se enjaguaba la boca. Ukyo salio a buscar a los chicos y Akane se quedo alli.

Akane: no pienso dejarte sola.

_Camara de Akane_

Nos quedamos Shampoo y yo para que la examinara un medico. Ranma no queria que me quedara sola con ella por si ese tio volvia, al final no les convencimos de que se fueran a casa. Asi que nos esperaron fuera.

_Fin camara Akane_

Doctor: cuando llegues a casa te pones hielo, te lo pones de 20 en 20 minutos vale? si se enfria metelo en la nevera media hora y te lo vuelves a poner.

Al salir Shampoo estaba callada abrazada a Mousse. Ryoga miraba a Ukyo y Ranma abrazaba a Akane

Akane: podemos irnos? Estoy que hecho humo.

Mousse: sera lo mejor.

Ukyo: si lo pillo por la calle le mato.

Kuno , estaba hablando con una chica ajeno a los problemas y la mala leche que tenia el grupo, no habia hecho nada por ayudar y menos por defender a las chicas.

Kuno: Kairi aqui no hacemos nada, vamos a dar una vuelta

_Camara de Ranma_

¿ Estas de coña? No se en que coño estas pensando pero por si no lo sabes, le acaban de pegar un puñetazo a Sham. Mira me entro una rabia por el pecho que hasta empece a ponerme rojo.

_Fin camara de Ranma._

Kuno: venga puedes volver mas tarde

Kairi: pero es que yo.. vivo aqui.

_Camara de Mousse_

Kuno eres un gilipollas¿ mi pequeña chinita llorando y tu ligandote a esa guarra? Ojala el puñetazo se lo hubieran dado a el.

_Fin camara de Mousse_

Llegaron a la casa entre llantos suspiros y malas miradas dirijidas a cierto chico que no consiguio llevarse a Kairi a la casa.

_Camara de Shampoo_

En esos momentos , lo unico que queria era estar con mi abu, cuando era pequeña y me caia ella me curaba y me cantaba una cancion para que dejara de llorar. Eso era lo que necesitaba mas que hielo, necesitaba a mi abu...

_Fin camara de Shampoo._

En la casa habia una discursion tremenda, Akane acusaba a Kuno de no haber hecho nada y provocado la pelea, Mousse apoyaba ciegamente a la chica y Kuno se defendia diciendo que no tenia ni idea. Que el invitaba a los tios para que precisamente no hubiera pelea. Akane arremetio diciendo que no tenia escusa de el hecho de no haber hecho absolutamente nada cuando le pegaron el puñetazo a Shampoo . Kuno al ver que le estaban ganando y que no tenia excusa hizo algo de lo que se arrepintio toda la vida.

Kuno: no estas para hablar. ¡ no eres mas que una zorra! Eres mas un tio que una tia, te metiste a pegarle a ese tio como si fueras un macho! A puñetazo limpio no eres nada femenina y eres una fresca!

Kuno no pude seguir pues Ranma se lanzo encima de el seguido de Ryoga. Akane se habia quedado callada y Ukyo le miro y dijo:

Ukyo: tu no le hagas caso.

Akane: paso de el . Ranma sueltalo ya.

Ranma solto a Kuno a regañadientes al igual que Ryoga. Ranma dijo:

Ranma : que sea la ULTIMA vez que hablas asi de ella.

Y salio del salon hacia la habitacion de Shampoo. La chica lloraba tapada hasta arriba y Ranma se acerco y le dijo:

Ranma: lo sentimos mucho Sham ¿ sabes que te queremos verdad?

Shampoo: no no lo se.

Ranma: pues lo sabes ya , te queremos Sham y mucho. Date cuenta somos una gran familia Te queremos mucho eres nuestra gran gatita de peluche.

_Camara de Shampoo_

Ahora se que me quieren como yo les quiero a ellos. Di la cara por ellos y por eso me pegaron. Ahora saben lo buena persona que soy y que me importan de verdad.

_Fin camara de Shampoo_

Fuera en la terraza Akane miraba las estrellas desde la hamaca hasta que sintio la presencia de su mas bello regalo del cielo.

Ranma: que te pasa? es por lo del gilipollas de Kuno?.

Akane: no, me vino a pedir perdon, que estab cabreado y que no piensa eso.

Ranma: ¿ si? entonces ¿ que te pasa?.

Akane: pues que estoy muy mosqueada por que Kuno vio como pasaba y no hizo absolutamente nada. Y encima se puso a ligar con esa guarra.

Ranma: ya, flipo. ¿ ves que le estan pegando a unca chica y no haces nada? ¿ y encima te pones a ligar? Yo no lo vi, pero en cuanto me di cuenta hice algo, no como el.

Akane: eso no es ser buen amigo. Y tu si eres un buen amigo.

Ranma: peleas de miedo.

Akane: gracias jaja

Entre risas y besos se fueron a la cama , eran lo unicos despiertos. A la mañana siguiente el sol brillaba y hacia un dia estupendo. En la puerta una mujer vestida con un kimono tradicional y una bandeja era acompañada de un hombre gordo y calvo y una pequeña niña de unos 9 años pelirroja. Era la familia de Ranma.

Nodoka: cuidado, no os caigais. - pico a la puerta pero no habrio nadie- ¿ entro?

Genma: no, llama.

Nodoka: la puerta esta abierta.

Ranma, escucho unas voces familiares, extremadamente familiares se incorporo de un salto , tapo a Akane y fue a abrir.

Nodoka: hola cariño.

Ranma: llegais pronto.

Ranko: llegamos puntuales.

Ranma: enana...

_Camara de Ranma_

Aun sigo cabreado por lo que paso anoche en el bar, pero han venido mis padres asi que voy a pasar el dia con ellos.

_Fin camara de Ranma._

Genma: ¿ te acabas de levantar?

Ranma: aun no he comido.

Nodoka: bueno arreglate y vamos a comer algo.

Ranma: ¿ esperamos a Akane? quiero que venga.

Nodoka: vale, ¿ pero va a dormir hasta las tres?

Ranma: se esta duchando.

Genma : no pasa nada esperaremos.

10 minutos despues estaban en la terraza.

Nodoka: ¿ Akane esta lista?

Ranma: si casi, ya sabes como son las mujeres.

_Camara de Akane_

Estaba muy nerviosa, ya que hoy hiba a conocer a los padres de Ranma asi que hiba mas despacio de lo normal.

_Fin camara de Akane._

Genma: la puntualidad es importante.

Nodoka: cierto podria estar cocinando algo.

Genma: se me esta agotando la paciencia.

Dentro de la casa dos chicas hablaban tranquilamente.

Ukyo: los padres de Ranma estan aqui. Son guays.

Shampoo: voy a salir.

_Camara de Shampoo_

No estaba de humor para conocerlos por que aun estaba superando lo de anoche. Pero hice de tripas corazon y sali a verles.

_Fin camara de Shampoo_

Ranma al verla la abrazo.

Shampoo : mira que cara. No puedo hablar ni beber, ni siquiera puedo lavarme los dientes.

_Camara de Shampoo_

La familia de Ranma es increible, son muy graciosos igual que Ranma.

_Fin camara de Shampoo_

Ranma: toma, ponte hielo.

Shampoo: gracias...

Ranma: anoche tuvimos un pequeño incidente. Un tio le pego un puñetazo en la cara.

Genma: ¿ en serio?.

Nodoka: dios mio... ¿ y no le machacasteis?

Mousse: no pudimos. Paso todo muy rapido.

Al bajar Akane vio a Ranma y Ranko hablando y riendo, bueno el hacia reir a su pequeña hermana.

Akane: dios mio, ¿ es tu hermana pequeña?

Ranma: si se llama Ranko.

Akane: es igual que tu.

Ranma: no... yo soy mas guapo.

Ranko: mentirosoo

Nodoka: hola preciosa, encantada de conocerte.

Akane: igualmente.

Genma: bueno ¿ nos vamos?.

Ranko: si.

En el paseo Ranma, su familia Akane y Mousse miraban los puestos y las tiendas.

_Camara de Ranma_

Decidimos llevarnos tambien a Mousse, por que es como un hermano para mi. Y a mi familia les cayo bien asi que...

_Fin camara de Ranma._

Akane: Ranko es monisima.

Nodoka: supongo que su hermano tambien te lo parece.

Akane: no lo dude.

_Camara de Ranma_

Akane es la 4 chica que conoce mi madre. Nunca le oculto nada a mi familia, asi que queria que supieran lo que habia entre Akane y yo. Ya que... siento cosas por Akane que no habia sentido por nadie.

_Fin camara de Ranma._

En otra parte del paseo Ukyo y Shampoo entraron en un bar .

_Camara de Ukyo_

Quiero estar con Shampoo para apoyarla, ya que ayer yo no estaba y me fastidio bastante el haberla dejado sola. Siempre he apoyado a mis amigos.

_Fin camara Ukyo._

Shampoo: ¿ por que todo me pasa a mi?

Ukyo: no te preocupes, ya paso. Come y bebe algo te sentiras mejor.

Shampoo: ¿tu vas a beber?

Ukyo si quieres...

_Camara de Shampoo_

U- chan es buena tia, aunque mi mejor amiga en la casa sea Akane, ella siempre esta ahi para apoyarme.

_Fin camara de Shampoo._

Ukyo: salud.

Shampoo: ¿ como voy a beber esto?

Al tener la cara hichada Shampoo tenia que beber de un lado de la boca y era casi imposible que no se callera nada.

Shampoo: mierda, voy a por una pajita.

Horas despues los padres de Ranma y su hermana se fueron. Estaban todos en casa y Shampoo llamo a la carcel, para saber donde estaba el hombre que le habia pegado. Descubrió que habia salido en libertad bajo fianza. Shampoo suspiro y puso cara de preocupacion.

Akane: estas bien¿?

Shampoo: no mucho...

Akane: ¿quieres ir al solarium, y luego nos hacemos la manicura?

Shampoo: si me ayudara a desestresar.

Akane: ukyo ¿ vienes no?

Ukyo: si claro.

Pasaron la malloria de la tarde en el solarium riendo y hablando. En la casa Mousse llegaba con la cena.

Ryoga:¿ langostas?

Mousse: si , me encantan.

Ryoga: y a mi, asi que hoy nos quedamos en casa.

Kuno: por mi parte vale, no quiero salir.

Ranma: dios que digas que no quieres salir me pone los pelos de punta.

Shampoo entro en la cocina justo cuando Mousse, metia una gran langosta en el agua hirviendo.

Mousse: shampoo ven aqui. Hecha una.

_Camara de Shampoo_

Llegue cuando estaban cocinando las langostas. Casi me da un infarto. Soy tecnico veterinario, salvo animales no los mato. Por eso no como langosta ni nada de eso, por que estan vivas cuando las cocinan.

_Fin camara de Shampoo._

Mousse: mira Shampoo te esta diciendo hola.

Shampo: ¡alejate de mi! ¡no me acerques esa cosa!

Ukyo: cuando este listo me avisais , voy a dormir.

Kuno:¿ que has dicho?

Ukyo: que me aviseis.

Kuno: vale vale.

_Camara de Kuno_

La cena que estabamos preparando hiba a ser increible y hacia falta mucho tiempo para prepararla, pero las chicas, no querian participar. Osea se que es el siglo XXI y que los hombres tambien cocinan pero al menos que aporten algo.

_Fin camara de Kuno._

Cuando estaban cenando Mousse dijo:

Mousse: quiero dar gracias a dios, por esto que tenemos pero sobretodo por que Shampoo este bien.

Shampoo: amen.

_Camara de Ryoga_

Lo que le hja ocurrido a sham ha hecho que nos unamos mas a ella por que nos sentimos mal y ella es autentica. Nos metemos con ella y todo eso pero nos importa. Somos una familia.

_Fin camara de Ryoga._

Y asi paso otro dia mas sin novedad. A la mañana siguiente les tocaria ir a trabajar a Ukyo y a Ranma. Al llegar se pusieron a hablar sobre lo ocurrido los ultimos 2 dias.

Ranma: aun no puedo creer que le hayan pegado un puñetazo a Shampoo.

Ukyo: yo tampoco, cuando la vi pense que le habian roto los dientes.

Ranma: pues yo sigo diciendo que fue por culpa de Kuno por invitarles a chupitos.

Ukyo: te doy la razon.

_Camara de Ranma_

Kuno no me gusta, es un poco falso. Finge ser quien no es y la verdad es que no me gusta nada

_Fin camara de Ranma_

Ukyo: ademas a Akane la trato fatal , y despues al ver que no tenia razon va a pedirle perdon diciendo no se que gilipollez.

Ranma: ya, pero si se le ocurre volver a hablarle asi le voy a dar una paliza.

Por la tarde los chicos fueron a la playa, en un barco. Habia una fiesta en el muelle y no se la querian perder por nada del mundo.

Ryoga: vamos a una fiesta , en este barquito. Me siento el capitan nemo.

Shampoo: ese no era de un submarino?.

Ryoga: yo que se.

Al llegar habia mucha gente, varios conocidos y la musica estaba a tope. Akane abrazaba a Shampoo mientras bailaban , los chicos se tiraron al agua y Ukyo se subio a un flotadorpara ir a una barca. Como llebaba una copa en la mano solo podia remar con una sola mano. Asi que se veia un poco ridicula.

Shampoo: Akane, mira a Ukyo intentando llegar hacia alli. ¡ U-CHAN! ¡ nada tia!

Akane: mira mira ¿ pero que esta haciendo? si es un viejo gordinflon.

Shampoo: se parece a mi padre.

Ukyo, levantó los brazos al hombre, para que la subiera al yate. Este la cojio y tiro de ella.

Shampoo: se le van a salir las tetas.

Akane: parece una sirena.

Mousse Y Akane , estaban de pie en la orilla del barco , hablando y riendo. Entonces llegaron Ranma y Ryoga corriendo detras de ellos y se tiraron todos al agua. Ryoga empujo a Mousse y Ranma cojio en brazos a Akane.

Al subir, Akane dijo:

Akane: idiotas. Casi me ahogo. jaja

Mousse: os matare...

_Camara de Ryoga_

No se me movio ni un pelo. Tengo el pelo a prueba de viento, de agua... no se si sera a prueba de balas pero tampoco pienso probar.

_Fin camara de Ryoga._

Por la noche , se vistieron todos y fueron a la discoteca. Ranma hablaba tranquilamente con los chicos y con Ukyo. Akane y Shampoo estaban en la barra.

_Camara de Akane_

Estabamos todos en bamboo pasandonoslo bien y riendo, pero unas tias estaban en la esquina llamandonos guarras.

_Fin camara de Akane._

Akane: ¿alguno esta tan tenso como yo?

Ryoga: si, yo lo estoy.

_Camara de Akane._

Pero yo segui a lo mio. Segui alejada un poco del grupo hablando con Shampoo. Pero esas tias estaban gritandonos y molestandonos. Y entonces... empezaron a meterse con Shampoo.

_Fin camara de Akane._

Chica: quien es tu amiga la gorda?

Akane: no te oigoo

Chica: ¿ quien es la gorda?

_Camara de Akane_

Llamo gorda a Sham y tube que saltar. Le tire la copa a la cara.

_Fin camara de Akane._

_Camara de Shampoo._

Cuando mire , vi que tenia agarrada del pelo a esa gilipollas, y entonces pense o dios mio ¿ que hago? entonces hice lo mas sensato que pude avise a los demas, cuando volvimos para separarlas Akane habia dejado tirada a una y estaban intentando separarla de otra.

_Fin camara de Shampoo._

Portero: teneis que iros.

Shampoo: empezaron ellas.

Portero: pero tu amiga la estaba agrediendo.

Shampoo: anda y que te den.

_Camara de Ranma_

Yo no lo vi, estaba hablando con Ryoga y vino Shampoo corriendo , a decirnos que Akane se habia metido en una pelea. Me parece que las insulto. Menuda racha llevamos de peleas. Y yo siempre me las pierdo, no es justo.

_Fin camara de Ranma._

_Camara de Ryoga_

No te metas con Akane por que te pega jajaja

_Fin camara de Ryoga_

Fuera de la discoteca los chicos se reian mientras Akane se crujia los nudillos. Caminaba super rapido soltando improperios a diestro y siniestro.

Mousse: Akane al hacer eso da miedo.

Ukyo: y que lo digas.

_Camara de Ukyo_

Segun Akane , esas tias habian llamado gorda a Shampoo. ¿ Se han mirado en el espejo alguna vez?

_Fin camara de Ukyo_

Akane: mierda de noche tio.

Kuno: ha sido divertido.

Akane: eso no te lo discuto.

_Camara de Akane y Shampoo:_

Shampoo: Akane.. ha machacado a unas tias esta noche

Akane : no... jajaja

Shampoo: ¡le ha roto los putos dientes!

Akane: ¿ que dijo?

Shampoo: la tia dijo , no no no no no . En plan por favor sueltame el pelo voy a llorar.

Akane: jaja

Shampoo: solo le faltaba hacer, mamiii...

Akane: nos llamo gordas... que le den

Shampoo: bueno , yo estoy gorda.

Akane: no es verdad. Mirad que tetas tengo- Akane se levanto la camiseta.

Shampoo: tus tetas son fenomenales. Se nos ha subido el alchol a la cabeza jajajaja

_Fin camara de Shampoo y Akane._

El siguiente dia paso rapido y sin novedad, por la noche fueron todos , otra vez, a la estaba hablando con una mujer mallor, llamada Hinako.

Mousse: me gustan tus pendientes.

Hinako: ¿ en serio?

Mousse: si son muy bonitos.

Hinako: ¿solo tienes 21 años?

Mousse: si soy el mas joven de la casa.

_Camara de Mousse_

Hinako y yo conectamos, nos gustamos. Nos besamos un poco. Tiene un cuerpo de infarto para su edad.

_Fin camara de Mousse_

Mousse: ¿ te lo estas pasando bien?

Hinako: me lo he pasado muy bien. Pero me pregunto donde estara Soun.

Mousse freno en seco.

Mousse: espera, ¿ que Soun?

_Camara de Mousse._

¡Mierda! le he entrado a la novia del jefe.

_Fin camara de Mousse._

Hinako: tranquilo.

Mousse: dios mio, me van a hechar.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui otro capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews. AH! y quiero pedir perdon por las miles y miles de faltas de ortografía, pero es que siempre escribo con mucha prisa y hace que me queden unas faltas gigantescas. Solo espero un poquito de comprension ;P**

**Gracias por leer. BYE!**


End file.
